Hidden Strength 3: A New Generation
by srdaire
Summary: When Aralyne's daughter, Shiloh, is kidnapped, Aralyne and Shiloh's best friend, Helene, get thrown into another adventure. I only own the characters Aralyne, Siren, Shiloh, Mason, Logan, and Scott. LadyOfSlytherin101 owns Helene, Lela, and Simone.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_(Song in this chapter is "How Come You're Not Here" by P!nk.)_

**Seven years after Aralyne kills the Horned King**

It was the night of a full moon and seagulls were soaring through the sky. A church bell tolled, making the scene seem eerie with fog all over Nesidy. Tulio was working the nightshift on Captain Amelia's ship and was inside the cabin, studying a map. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw shadows pass by the window, and heard a voice say, "He's inside." He quickly blew out the candle and hid up in the rafters.

"Get him."

The door busted open and a handful of villains entered the cabin.

"He's gone!" shouted Captain Hook.

"Search the room!" ordered John Silver.

Tulio dropped down from the rafters behind the band of pirates and said, "Hey, a party, am I invited?"

The pirates attacked him and Tulio kicked a sword out of someone's hand before running out of the cabin. They chased him across the ship, and he eventually grabbed a sword, fighting them off. They surrounded him and backed him up to the edge of the ship. His foot slipped, and Tulio fell over backwards. Losing his sword, he dangled from the edge of the ship by his fingertips.

"The boss said there were plans for you," said Hook, "Pity, I so would have preferred to see you hanged." He stepped on Tulio's hands and he fell over backwards into the frigid water. The pirates laughed when he didn't resurface….

* * *

The pirates left Nesidy and came across the old Horned King's castle which had been rebuilt. Inside the throne room, Siren sat in a chair with a myriad of villains surrounding her.

"Well? Where is he?" she demanded when they returned empty handed.

"When we tried grabbing him, he fell into the ocean, and drowned," said Hook, pretending to be upset, while the other pirates remained silent.

"I wanted him _alive!_" she shrieked, her eyes blazing. It was amazing how much the other villains were afraid of her.

"We don't really need him, do we?" Smee piped up, "Why don't we just go out and kill Aralyne now?"

Siren scowled down at him. "I had Chernabog bring all of you dolts back from the dead for a reason!" She stood up from her throne. "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself!" she muttered leaving the room.

* * *

I got home from work feeling bubbly and excited. I had something important to tell Tulio! I wondered how he would take the news. For hours I sat on the couch, waiting for him to get home – _my _home here in my world. We kept going back and forth between worlds, but he was in Incantationen more often than I was due to his job. As for me, I went back every once in a while, still turning down the position of queen.

After sitting a while in silence, I turned on the radio, listening to the music.

"_Where have you been?_

_Where have you gone?_

_And have I done something wrong?_

_You're the tooth fairy_

_You're like Santa Claus_

_You're like white noise_

_When I want my favorite song_

_Just come on back_

_Come on home_

_It ain't super smart to leave me alone_

_Light a flare_

_Pick up the phone_

_I'm like a stoner babe without my bong_

_Are you hidin' in the closet?_

_Are you underneath the bed?_

_Did you go for a long walk off a short pier?_

_How come you're not here?_

_Should I worry you've been bitten?_

_Or somebody got you high_

_Quick come back or I might just die_

_How come you're not here?"_

_Did_ something happen to him? What if he was fighting for his life this very minute? Living in Incantationen isn't exactly safe!

"_I've heard some rumors_

_About another girl_

_I heard she's cute but she stores nuts like a squirrel_

_That's all cool_

_I'll wait right here_

'_Til you get bored and she gets carded for beer_

_I'm the one_

_I'm just that slick_

_You won't find better_

_I'm honeydipped_

_There ain't a thing_

_That's fake on me_

_I miss you baby_

_Come home to me"_

He wouldn't be with another girl would he? I bit my thumb nervously as I imagined him with someone prettier than me. What if he ended up back with one of his ex's? Meg wouldn't do that to me, would she? _No, don't be ridiculous!_ I scolded myself, _He loves you and would never cheat!_

"_Are you hidin' in the closet?_

_Are you underneath the bed?_

_Did you go for a long walk off a short pier?_

_How come you're not here?_

_Should I worry you've been bitten?_

_Or somebody got you high_

_Quick come back or I might just die_

_How come you're not here?_

_Has anyone seen_

_Has anyone seen_

_Has anyone seen_

_Why he's hiding from me_

_Can anyone see_

_Can anyone see_

_Can anyone see_

_Let's play hide and seek_

_Are you hidin' in the closet?_

_Are you underneath the bed?_

_Did you go for a long walk off a short pier?_

_How come you're not here?_

_Should I worry you've been bitten?_

_Or somebody got you high_

_Quick come back or I might just die_

_Quick come back or I might just die"_

I shut off the radio, not wanting to listen to anymore. What was taking Tulio so long to get home? He's never kept me waiting before! Well, he did once but that was just to buy a ring for when he proposed to me. My gaze wandered down to a silver band with a small rose made of pink diamonds wrapped around my finger. Something was wrong, I could feel it! Getting up from the couch, I went over to my bedroom and opened up a jewelry box on my dresser. Buried at the very bottom was the magic ring that allowed me to go between worlds. When I slipped it on, I thought of Nesidy, and the next thing I knew, I stood in the center of that magical town.

"Oh, Grandpa!" I said rushing to the leader of Nesidy, "Have you seen Tulio? I've been waiting for hours for him to come home and…." He gave me this sad look that made me stop talking. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Aralyne, I'm sorry, but Tulio's dead," he said getting straight to the point.

"Wha–?" I said feeling as if the air had been knocked out of me. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, or speak. The world seemed to be tilting back and forth, and I felt cold. Grandpa reached out to steady me.

"Aralyne!"

"No," I managed to choke out quietly, then shouted, "NO!" Tears were now pouring from my eyes, and I collapsed onto the ground, hugging myself. "Tulio! No! No!"

"I'm sorry, Aralyne," said Grandpa, then took my hand and placed something on my palm. I looked to see it was his magic ring, and I curled my fingers around it, holding it close. "He was attacked on Amelia's ship, and fell into the ocean. You know how fatal it is to be in the water when it's cold. This was all we could find of him."

We suddenly heard maniacal laughter, and my head shot up to see… _me!_ For a moment, I couldn't believe what I was staring at, until I heard her – _me?_ – speak, "What's wrong, Aralyne? Missing your one true love?" More evil laughter. Even Grandpa and everyone else who had happened to be watching was surprised, because no one spoke.

Then the voice processed in my head. I _knew_ that voice, and not because it was _mine_; I had heard it before mocking me, threatening me. _**I'll be back, Aralyne, for my revenge….**_

"_Siren?!"_ I gasped out in disbelief. How the _hell_ did she end up having her own body? And one that looked like _mine?!_

"Who else, dimwit?" she said scowling down at me from the top of the fence she sat on, "I see you're as stupid as ever! And with me around, you'll have no rest, Aralyne. I'll make sure you _die_ so that _I_ remain in charge! Unlike the Horned King. One minute you're on top, the next you're sushi. Now, is that fair, gramps? I ask you," she said smirking at Grandpa. "But then, whoever said we had to play fair?"

"_You!_" I snarled jumping to my feet, and running to the wall. I grabbed her by the front of her short skimpy red dress, and pulled her close so that we were face to face. "_What did you do to Tulio?!_" I demanded.

"_I _didn't do anything! Personally, I wanted him alive, but it's so hard to find good help these days," she said.

"_You're lying!"_ I practically screeched, "_Tell me what you did to him, or I'll KILL you!_"

"Someone got a little feisty!" Siren mocked pulling herself free from my grip, "I'm telling the truth. My pirates said he fell to his death. A tragic accident, really, but it works for me if _you're _miserable. Face it, honey, I'm much stronger than you are, and imagine this: with _you _– the _true ruler of Incantationen –_ dead, _I'll _be the new queen!"

I suddenly felt nauseous, and hunched over holding my stomach. _Oh, no! Not now! Please not now!_ I couldn't hold it in, and vomited on the ground between me and the wall. After wiping the remains from my mouth, I glanced back up to see Siren staring at me with slight surprise before an evil sneer crossed her face. She suddenly jumped off the wall, heading straight for me, and nearly got my stomach when Danny appeared out of nowhere, and caught the villainess by the waist and throwing her to the side. With a snarl of rage, she leapt at me again, and once more, Danny caught her and held her back.

Realizing she could not harm me at all with Danny around, Siren shouted out, "This isn't the end, Aralyne! It's just the beginning! You'll never find me, but I'll find you..." she leaned in close to my face and whispered a message for only me to hear, "and your precious child!" With an evil laugh, she suddenly vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"Dammit! She got away!" Danny swore then said, "Aralyne, are you okay? Aralyne?"

I ignored him, staring at the spot where Siren had stood just moments before. I didn't just feel nauseous, I felt sick like I was going to faint, and knew that I had paled when she spoke that last sentence. She _knew!_ "I – I can't stay here," I said quietly, "I have to stay away from her! Until Siren is dead, I can't live here. She'll never give up! This is the only way!" Looking at Grandpa I said my final good-bye, "I'm sorry!" Then with my magic ring, I left Incantationen and returned home to my world. I had transported inside my bedroom, and taking off the ring, I dropped it, and Tulio's into my jewelry box, never to be used again….

_(I'm baaaack! Did you miss me? Hehe! So, exactly one year ago I posted up the first Hidden Strength. Happy Anniversary! Anyways, I would like to thank in advance LadyOfSlytherin101 for helping me with this story, and my friend Chelsea for giving me such an evil idea for Siren. Hope you enjoy!)_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_(Song in this chapter is "Where are We Going from Here" by Blackmore's Night)_

**Seventeen Years Later**

"_On a long road, miles to go_

_It's winding and cold and it's covered with snow_

_But I ask you what we all want to know_

_Where are we going from here…_

_Lines on my face, lines on my hands_

_Lead to a future I don't understand_

_Some things don't go as they're planned…_

_Where are we going from here…_

_Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time_

_Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme_

_We lose our way, trying to find_

_Searching to find our way home…_

_Trying to find our way home…_

_As the day dies, with tears in our eyes_

_There's too few hellos and too many goodbyes_

_Silence answers our cries…_

_Where are we going from here…_

_We're all on this road, with miles to go_

_Braving new pathways into the unknown_

_But who do you ask, when no one really knows_

_Where we are going from here…_

_Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time_

_Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme_

_We lose our way, trying to find_

_Searching to find our way home…_

_Trying to find my way home…_

_Please help me find my way home…"_

Ever since the villains had started taking over Incantationen, Hook had gotten his own ship and pirate crew to get away from John Silver, and Roarke. Those two were too bossy in his opinion. So he, and his faithful sidekick, Mr. Smee, sailed the Jolly Roger through the ocean and came across an island. While there, they found that the island was inhabited by Indians, and a group of male children who called themselves the Lost Boys. The leader of the Lost Boys, Peter Pan, thought it would be fun to torment the captain on a daily basis. And since then, Hook has been trying to think of ways to get rid of the mangy brat. Well one day, he overheard one of the Lost Boys mentioning Aralyne visiting the island years ago. Aralyne, the brat that was the reason Hook had died all those years ago! Upon hearing how the boys had liked Aralyne, Hook began forming a plan that would help him get rid of Peter Pan once and for all….

* * *

Shiloh Chanson was out with her best friend, Helene Moira Robinson. They were at Helene's house having a sleepover. The two have been together for the past two years, having met through Shiloh's mother, Aralyne. In the real world, Aralyne was a high school teacher, and Helene was one of her best students. At the time Shiloh was a sophomore and was having trouble in math, and Aralyne had asked Helene to help her out. Shiloh was against it at first because Helene hung out with the "popular girls" at school, but Aralyne made her go one Friday night, when Helene had invited her over to hang out.

"So, Shiloh, what do you wanna do?" Helene inquired peering over her glasses at the younger girl by three years. Shiloh didn't say anything, and looked about at the fancy-looking house. Helene then continued, not put off by Shiloh's attitude, "Please don't say hair and makeup makeovers. I suck at those! I'm not kidding last time I did something like that I made the girl look like a cross between a raccoon and a moose. So do you wanna watch a movie and order pizza?" Shiloh's dark brown gaze transferred to her, thinking that Helene talked too much. "Quite frankly I don't care what those stupid preps say about pizza not being good for the complexion. If they wanna starve themselves of the divine food then it's their decision! Pepperoni sound good?" Still, Shiloh did not answer, and Helene waved to a shelf on the wall of the living room. "My movies are over there. Pick out whatever you want." Slowly, the younger girl walked over to the shelf, and tucking her wavy dark brown hair behind her ears, she scanned the movies until she found one she wanted to watch. She pulled it out and Helene automatically spoke up, "_Sixth Sense_? That's my favorite!"

"You don't watch chick flicks?" Shiloh finally said in slight surprise turning to Helene.

Helene's face scrunched up in disgust as she replied, "Ew! No not really! I prefer a good horror over a sappy film any day!" When Shiloh continued staring at her, Helene finally said what was on Shiloh's mind, "Look. I know you don't want to be here. But if you want you can walk out that door and I won't stop you. Or you can stay and we can enjoy a good scary movie and as much pizza as we want without cracking open a book. Tell you what. If you come every day to your study session, we'll take a day off every Friday night and order pizza and watch whatever you want no matter the rating. Deal? And I won't pry into your life."

Shiloh tilted her head slightly to the side, thinking, and said, "Deal." She then handed Helene the movie.

"Good," Helene said with a smile, "This really is one of my favorites. Have you ever seen _The Others_? Or _Signs_?"

"Yes. I love scary movies," Shiloh replied.

"Same," Helene replied, "who wants to watch a bunch of gorgeous people eat each other's faces off?"

A bit insulted, Shiloh said in a slightly strained voice, "I like Nicholas Sparks movies..."

"Oh oops! Sorry!" said Helene, flushing from her mistake, "Um, are they any good?" Shiloh nodded. "Ok I'll tell you a secret but you gotta swear you won't tell." Shiloh didn't say anything, and Helene took it as her cue to continue talking, "I do sorta like chick flicks...Like _Princess Diaries_ and the Alan Rickman _Sense and Sensibilities_. There I said it! Go ahead laugh! Wouldn't be the first time!"

Shiloh didn't laugh. At school, she was considered a tomboy, always hanging with the guys, playing sports, so it was sort of a secret that she read Nicholas Sparks novels and watched the movies. As for Helene, she was a popular girl, Shiloh expected _her_ to be the one that was into sappy movies, and makeovers.

They eventually grew closer, but didn't become best friends until one day, the popular girl, Brittany was picking on Shiloh. Somehow Brittany had found out that Shiloh didn't have a father, and no one knew who he was, so not only did she call Shiloh a bastard child, but had also implied that Aralyne was a whore. Shiloh was red from anger and humiliation, and before she could do anything, Helene suddenly appeared out of nowhere and punched Brittany in the face. Everyone watching the scene gasped in surprise, and even Shiloh stood there in shock.

Helene was heaving in anger, her ocean blue eyes blazing behind her glasses. "Don't you _ever_ insult Shiloh or Miss Chanson again!" she warned.

Holding her nose which was spurting out blood, Brittany cried, "You ruined my nose job!"

"If you ask me they did a really lousy job the first time. This is an improvement," said Helene, and Shiloh grinned up at her.

"You'll pay for this! You're out of the group!" Brittany screeched.

"Thank goodness for that! I'd rather spend my time with Shiloh then you stuck up plastic snobs! Come on, Shi."

As Helene and Shiloh were leaving, Shiloh paused for a moment, and also punched Brittany in the face, giving her a black eye. "That's for my mom!"

Of course they both got suspended for it but they didn't care.

Ever since then, Helene was the big sister figure to Shiloh and was always there for Shiloh when she needed to vent.

For this sleepover, the girls were upstairs in Helene's room at first, and Helene had a strong feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen. It was a gift she had, knowing when something was going to happen, it didn't matter if it was good or bad. She never knew what the event was going to be, though. It had happened before when she first met Aralyne and Shiloh, knowing that both were special, and when her parents died in a plane crash.

"What's wrong, Hel? You seem distracted," said Shiloh observing her best friend.

"Something's going to happen. I don't know what, but it'll be soon, and it won't be good," Helene replied.

Shiloh gave a nervous laugh. She hated when Helene got bad feelings. "I think the scary movies are finally getting to you," she said hoping to change the subject, but Helene wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"No, Shi, I'm serious," said Helene.

The younger girl didn't say anymore, and she wandered around the room for a bit. Over in one corner was a shelf full of Disney and other fairytale objects such as movies, dolls, and pictures. Shiloh didn't believe in fairytales and couldn't understand why her best friend was so fascinated with them. Scanning the movies for a bit, she found _Aladdin _and stared at it for a moment. That used to be her favorite as a child. In fact, she had had a small crush on him… until her dreams were shattered. Her dark brown eyes raked over more movie titles and stopped on _The Road to El Dorado_. She had never seen that movie before, and pulled it off the shelf, observing the picture. The man with the black hair and blue eyes caught her interest and she stared at him for a while. Maybe one day she'll ask Helene if she can borrow the movie, just to see what the man's role was in the story. Did he have a family? A wife? A child? Did he leave them behind to go on some adventure? _Stop thinking that way!_ Shiloh chided herself, _Mom said he had died! There's nothing else to it!_

"Whatcha got there, Shi?" Helene inquired noticing Shiloh holding something in her hands.

"Just some movie..." Shiloh replied with a shrug.

Helene came up behind her and read the title over her shoulder, "_Road to El Dorado_ huh? Great music and it's hilarious. Wanna watch it?"

With a shrug, Shiloh replied, "'Kay."

"I thought we got past the one word responses!" Helene said playfully poking Shiloh in the arm.

Batting Helene's hand away, Shiloh said, "You know how I feel about fairytales."

"This technically isn't a fairytale, Shi."

Giving her best friend a skeptical look, Shiloh said, "Then what is it? Because it's a cartoon, and to me, cartoons are nonsense!"

Helene gave Shiloh a strange look and said, "Now that I think about it, this guy," she tapped the picture of Tulio, "Kinda screams like you do. You know it's odd but sometimes I look at you and I see him in you. It's the eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Shiloh asked with a slight frown, "My eyes are _brown_. And what do you mean I scream like him? I _don't_ scream."

"I mean that sneaky look you get in your eyes, he has the exact same look. And, yes you do too scream! Remember the roller coaster?" With a snort, Helene added, "You sure act like him, too. Let's watch it and you'll see what I mean."

Rolling her eyes, Shiloh replied, "Whatever."

The girls went downstairs into the living room and they sat on the floor leaning against the couch as they watched the film.

After a while, Shiloh blurted out, "You're crazy! We're _nothing_ alike!"

_She really doesn't see it,_ Helene mused, and continued to frown when she noticed how similar Tulio and Shiloh were.

"Wow! He's such a kill joy! Come on, Hel, at least _I_ know how to have fun!" Shiloh said.

"Not really," Helene muttered to herself, "I usually have to drag you out of the house."

When the movie finally got to the part where Tulio and Miguel screamed like little girls, Shiloh scoffed and said, "I _so_ do not scream like that!"

"Yes you do!" Helene contradicted.

"Do not!" Shiloh argued.

"Do too!"

"Whatever," Shiloh muttered giving up the fight. Towards the end, she frowned and asked, "Tulio and Chel end up together?"

"I suppose why? It's just a cartoon. It's not real."

"It doesn't feel right for some reason," Shiloh said slowly, "Like he should be with someone else..."

"It's a movie. I think you need some sleep," said Helene with a smirk.

With a shrug, Shiloh said, "Movie was stupid anyway. Tulio's an asshole. He cared more about the gold than anything else."

"True... You're over thinking it anyway," Helene said bopping her playfully on the head, "Now go get ready for bed. I'll tidy up here."

"You sure? I can help you clean," Shiloh offered.

"Nah, I'm good! 'Cause I am not dragging your heavy arse to bed like last time! You made my back go outta whack!" Helene said with a playful smirk.

Scoffing, Shiloh retaliated, "Well, if you went to the gym every day like me, you'd be able to lift heavy stuff."

"Are you saying I'm fat and weak?"

"You called me fat first," Shiloh said sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"I said heavy not fat!" Helene corrected also sticking her tongue out.

"Same difference!"

"Uh huh. You know working out your muscles actually adds weight?" Helene said.

"I know, but it's not _fat_, it's _muscle_," Shiloh added.

"It adds weight so hence _heavy!_"

Shiloh rolled her eyes upward in thought then said, "Oh, shut up!" She picked up a pillow off the couch and chucked it into Helene's face.

"Hey!" Helene yelled, throwing one back, "Don't be hating my obvious genius logic!"

"Wait… you're a genius?" Shiloh said in mock surprise.

"Hey!" Helene cried grabbing the younger girl in a headlock, "Yes I am!"

"Gah! Okay! I give! I give!" Shiloh yelled in defeat. Helene noogied her before letting her go.

After fixing her hair, Shiloh said, "You're so abusive!"

"If I was abusive, Shi, I would have used you as target practice for my archery. And make one crack about Legolas or Katniss I'll shoot an arrow in your butt," said Helene.

"You'll have to catch me first!" exclaimed Shiloh running away upstairs towards Helene's room.

"Meh!" Helene said with a shrug as she started cleaning.

Upstairs, when Shiloh realized Helene wasn't following her, she changed into her pajamas: a large lime green shirt and a pair of black shorts. Now ready for bed, she wandered around the room, waiting for her best friend to show up. When she had arrived back at the fairytale stash, Shiloh scowled at it, and picked up a Peter Pan rag doll observing it.

"Peter Pan. Pixie dust. Childish _nonsense!_" she hissed in anger. She would have thrown the doll across the room, but seeing as how it was Helene's she just gently put it back where it belonged. Feeling angry towards her mother, she went and sat on the window seat, staring out the window up at the starlit sky. _Mom was the one that got you to watch fairytales… until she told you they don't exist and that you needed to grow up!_ Tears then began pouring down her face, and she eventually cried herself to sleep on the window seat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_(Song in this chapter – which I don't know the title to – is from the movie "Peter Pan in Return to Neverland". My fave Peter Pan movie!)_

Shiloh and I were watching _Aladdin _for the billionth time. She was eight, and adored that movie, always asking me to watch it with her. It always brought back memories of my time in Incantationen, and I had to keep the tears at bay or Shiloh would be worried. "Mom," she said looking up at me with her innocent brown eyes, "I want to marry Aladdin when I grow up!" I was at a loss for words. I couldn't tell her yes. She wasn't to know he existed, not only that, when I had last seen Aladdin, he and Aurora were married with a child of their own. So, wanting to keep Shiloh in the dark, I lied to her.

"Aladdin is a fairytale, and fairytales don't exist, Shi. It's time you grew up and started learning the difference between fantasy and reality." I tried to say it as gently as possible, but I could see the hurt and surprise on her face, as she tried not to cry.

She suddenly frowned and said, "I don't want to watch the movie anymore. It's stupid!" She jumped from the couch and stormed off into her room.

While I was turning off the movie, I heard a scream. "Shiloh?" I called out, feeling sick. I ran into her bedroom to find her nine years older and lying on the floor dead in a pool of blood. Standing above her was me at nineteen years old with evil scarlet eyes. It took a moment to click that it wasn't _me_ but Siren. She turned to me with a sick smile, twirling a knife between her fingers.

"I told you I would find you," she said, then laughed.

I sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily. Looking around, I saw I was in my room. _It was just a dream!_ I thought in relief, but there was a nagging feeling in my gut. Something wasn't right. Jumping out of bed, I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and, a pink t-shirt, and slipped on my sneakers. For a moment, my eyes lingered on my jewelry box, and without really thinking, I snatched up the magical rings that I hadn't used in seventeen years. After slipping them into my pocket, I grabbed my keys, ran out of the house, jumped in my car and drove off to Helene Robinson's house.

* * *

Outside Helene's house, many black birds were circling the building ominously, when suddenly the Jolly Roger appeared behind it. Ropes fell from the ship, carrying Hook's pirates down to the house. Hook peered inside the first window to see a teenage girl with long dark brown hair asleep on the window seat. He stuck his hook between the crack and undid the latch.

Hearing a slight creak, Shiloh woke up, and sleepily looked at the floor to see the shadow of a pirate open the window. With a gasp, she turned around, but didn't see anything unusual other than the window being wide open. _How did that happen?_ Shiloh wondered closing the window once more. She heard a floorboard creak behind her, and this time, when she turned around, she found herself surrounded by sinister looking pirates.

"Hello, Aralyne," Hook sneered, twirling his mustache with his hook. Shiloh gasped right as she was being gagged. Through the cloth, she screamed as loud as she could, and kicked the floor.

"My apologies, miss," said Mr. Smee, putting a cloth sack over her.

* * *

Helene had just finished cleaning the living room when she heard a muffled scream, and a thump from upstairs. Looking up at the ceiling, she felt that bad feeling at its peak. "Shiloh?" she called out, running upstairs. "Shiloh, what's going on?!" There wasn't a reply. "Shiloh, answer me!"

* * *

The pirates heard Helene coming up the stairs, and Hook swore, "Curses!" Running back to the window, he shouted up to the Jolly Roger, "Bring her down!" The ship floated down lower towards the window. "Hurry, Smee!"

Shiloh was putting up quite a fight in the sack, kicking out as much as possible. "Oh, come on, now. Don't fuss," said Mr. Smee trying to calm her down. A big brawny pirate finally came over, picked her up, and tossed her out the window onto the ship's deck. At that moment, Helene entered the room in time to see the pirates jump out the window, and she ran to see the Jolly Roger flying in the air. Her jaw dropped in surprise when she recognized the ship and its captain. _But that's not possible! They can't be real!_

"Cast off, ya mangy dogs!" Hook shouted out and the ship took off, its anchor tearing up the street below. "Hoist anchor!" The Jolly Roger knocked over a car, and tore up a neighbor's roof before finally reaching the sky. As it flew, the sack slipped from Shiloh and she stared about her in bewilderment, her thoughts the same as Helene's, especially when they flew by an airplane. Seeing her, a pirate shoved her back into the sack. The Jolly Roger kept on flying, when suddenly a portal opened up with a kaleidoscope of colors and a myriad of sounds that were hard to distinguish. Through a hole in the sack, Shiloh could see the portal disappear and they flew towards an island in the middle of the ocean.

"I've got a little surprise for you, Peter Pan," Hook said.

* * *

When I had arrived on Helene's street, I brought my car to a jerking halt, and stared up eyes wide and mouth open at the flying ship in the sky that was leaving her house. I _knew_ that ship! Even though I had never encountered it during my adventures in Incantationen, I had seen it a thousand times while watching the Peter Pan movies. The second it had gone out of sight, I quickly pulled up to Helene's house and jumped out of my car, bursting inside the home without bothering to knock.

"Shiloh?! Helene?!" I could clearly hear the panic in my voice, and my fear only mounted when I got no reply. I ran up the stairs and into Helene's room to find the poor girl staring out the open window in absolute shock. "Helene!" I shouted, grabbing her by the arms and swinging her around to face me, "Helene, where is Shiloh?!"

"Hook," she squeaked out, her blue eyes wide behind her glasses, "Hook and – and – and his pirates came and k-kidnapped Shiloh! Please tell me I was dreaming! This seriously can_not_ be happening!"

I swore, feeling sick to my stomach, took a deep breath, and said, "Okay, Hel, listen to me. You aren't dreaming. That really was Captain Hook from _Peter Pan_, and he did kidnap Shi. We have to go save her!" Guilt gnawed at my stomach. Shiloh was going to hate me, I just knew it, and let's face it, she wouldn't want to listen to me. The only person she would listen to is Helene. Speaking of which, she was now giving me a skeptical look as if she had decided that she was hallucinating and that I was pulling a prank on her.

"Look, Miss Chanson, but are you crazy?! That's impossible!"

"Maybe a little," I replied, then quickly added, "but not the point! I'm telling the truth!"

"So you're telling me Shi got kidnapped by _the_ Captain Hook that's scared of crocodiles and clocks and is called a codfish?" she asked still having a hard time believing this.

"Yes. Trust me I didn't believe in this at first either," I said trying to reassure her.

"You said 'we'. What does this have to do with me?" she inquired looking slightly scared now.

"Shiloh may not listen to me when we save her. She'll listen to you though. You know how stubborn she gets," I replied, then muttered to myself, "just like her father."

"I know," Helene said then shook her head, "Fine, so how do we follow the pirates? I mean, they were on a _flying ship!_ Then again, I doubt that would be very hard to track."

"Hook isn't going to stick around in this world, he went to another one called Incantationen. Look, it's a long story, which we don't have time for me to explain," I said, pulling the rings out of my pocket. Grabbing Helene's hand, I slipped the band on her finger before putting the other on mine. "These rings will take us there. You just have to trust me." Still holding on to her hand, I thought of my daughter and where Hook may have taken her. In the blink of an eye, Helene and I were no longer in her bedroom in the real world, we were in Incantationen, and falling through the air….

* * *

"This is simply perfect!" Hook sneered evilly, "Yes, Mr. Smee, with Aralyne as bait... we shall lure Peter Pan to his doom! Summon the beast!"

"Yes, sir, Captain. Right away!" cried Smee with a salute while holding a tub full of dead fish and slops. He then began singing:

"_Oh, yo ho, ho, another plan_

_To try to capture Peter Pan_

_Captain Hook´s a brilliant man_

_Who else could think of the perfect crime_

_And bumble and fumble it every time?"_

"Smee!" Hook roared, obviously not happy with the lyrics of the song. Startled, the first mate, tripped and as a result, the tub flew overboard, and the gunk sank to the bottom of the ocean. "Set the bait!" Hook ordered a few seconds later when he saw bubbles rising to the surface. The sack holding Shiloh was now hanging over the side of the ship by a rope, and you could see her struggling inside. "Make no doubt, Smee. That wretched boy will be but a notch in me scabbard."

His hat was suddenly scooped off his head, and a child's voice shouted, "Only in your dreams, Hook!"

"Pan!" Captain Hook said in outrage when he looked up to see Peter destroy his hat.

"I didn't know a codfish could talk. Did you, Tinker Bell?" Peter teased, turning to the fairy at his side. Tink visited the child often and was now laughing at his joke.

"Blast him!" the pirate leader ordered, and his cronies aimed their cannons at Peter.

"Take your best shot, Captain," Peter taunted with a childish smirk hovering near the mast.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, boy!" Hook sneered when he saw one of his pirates sneaking up on Peter. The child, however, saw this and dodged the sword-swinging villain.

"Whoa! Uh-uh-uh! Three strikes and you're out!" said Peter.

"Come down here, boy. I've a little something for you," said Hook, his sneer widening.

"A present for me? Aw, you really shouldn't have," said Peter sounding half serious now. What could the villain possibly have in store?

Captain Hook replied, "Call it a token of me affection. You see, it is a certain _friend_ of yours."

"Who?" Peter now asked in interest, feeling wary.

"Aralyne," Hook drawled out.

"Aralyne?" Peter said in surprise, recalling the nice girl he had met years ago. Scowling, he pulled out his dagger and snarled, "Let her go, Hook, you black hearted scoundrel!" He attacked the pirate who fought back with his sword.

"You want her?" Hook inquired, "Ha! Well, go and get her!" He suddenly turned and sliced the rope holding the sack up, and it fell into the ocean with Shiloh's muffled scream. Peter and Tinker Bell dove in after her. The pirates watched the water and waited in silence. A moment later, black ink clouded the water, and Peter's hat floated up to the surface along with a couple of bubbles. "I did it. I did it! I-I-I can't believe it. I- I'm free! Free of Peter Pan forever!" Hook said in disbelief, then smiled, "Mr. Smee, who is the most brazen, bold... and brilliant buccaneer who ever sailed the briny blue?"

"Um, Blackbeard?" Smee answered, looking pleased with himself before being smacked on the head by Hook's hook.

"Boys?" the Captain said turning to the rest of his crew.

The pirates looked at each other nervously before chanting, "Hook! Hook! Hook!"

"Thank you, thank you. I was good, wasn't I?" While Hook was reveling in the cheers, he didn't notice Peter flying up out of the water, his hat back on his head and holding the sack containing Shiloh. The child then crowed, and Hook swiveled around in surprise.

"Did you miss me, Captain?" Peter asked with a grin.

"How did you escape the beast?" Hook demanded.

Tinker Bell then smirked and used her pixie dust to raise a giant orange octopus out of the ocean, and have it land on Hook. The pirate ended up in its mouth for a moment, before shooting out, screaming.

"Aah! Help... me!"

"Yum!" the octopus said licking its chops, its eyes widening in delight.

"Now, now, stay away! No! No, no, no! No, no! No! Oh, Smee!" Hook said, running about the ship with the octopus chasing him. After a while, the creature fell back into the water, but had a hold of Hook, and began pulling him along. Hook clawed onto the plank, and while the octopus was still pulling, the piece of wood broke, and Hook submerged below the water.

"Hang on, Captain. Here I come!" Smee said coming to his rescue.

Hook suddenly shot out of the water, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Smee!" He landed back on the ship in a heap and groaned out, "Mr. Smee, be a good fellow and fix the plank... _so I can make you walk it!" _He jumped to his feet and pointed his hook at his first mate.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Smee said nervously, running away.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_(Song in this chapter is "Somebody to Love" by Anne Hathaway.)_

Flotsam and Jetsam were swimming throughout the ocean when they spotted a girl near the surface with long dark curly hair. They grinned at each other evilly. Aralyne had finally returned to Incantationen, and it was time for revenge….

* * *

Helene and I landed in the middle of the ocean, and after swimming back up to the surface, we looked around in dismay.

"Was this supposed to happen?!" Helene inquired spitting water out of her mouth.

"No," I admitted, brushing a strand of sopping wet hair out of my face. For a moment, I glanced at the strand and silently groaned. My hair was short again. Not into a bob, thankfully, but it was down to my neck, not quite reaching my shoulders.

"Miss Chanson, I see a ship!" Helene exclaimed pointing towards something in the distance.

I turned to see the boat, and a grin slowly crossed my lips. "I know that ship!" We then began shouting out for help. The crew must have heard us because the vessel began heading our way. It stopped before us, and a rope ladder was tossed over the side.

Helene suddenly yelped and said, "Something just touched me leg!"

"It was probably a fish," I said grasping the ladder.

" I'm serious! Something just touched my leg!" she insisted trying to look below the water.

Right as I was climbing up the rope and Helene was about to grab it, she was suddenly yanked under the ocean.

"Helene!" I cried in horror, diving back into the water. Below the waves, I could see Flotsam and Jetsam with a tight hold on my companion, and as I swam towards them, through my distorted hearing from the water, I heard another splash, and a few seconds later John Smith had caught up to me. Helene was being squeezed until she passed out, and whatever oxygen she had left escaped from her lips in a rush of bubbles. Smith and I reached them at the same time, him, pulling out a knife. He stabbed Jetsam, who hissed in pain, releasing Helene. With only one eel holding her now, I grasped her arm, and yanked her away from Flotsam. While Smith was taking on the eels, I pulled Helen up to the surface, and she was still unconscious when we hit the refreshing air. I brought her closer to the ship and when we reached its side, I found Marina waiting on the rope ladder.

"Give her to me," she said, and I was grateful to relieve my burden to someone else so that I could gather my strength back really quick. Marina hauled Helene up onto the ship, and I followed up the rope ladder, John Smith coming up right behind me. Once up on deck, I rushed to Helene's side who was now lying on the ground, and I performed CPR.

"Come on, Hel," I muttered placing an ear near her mouth to check and see if she was breathing.

Finally, Helene coughed up some sea water, and her eyes opened. Amongst all the chaos, I didn't even notice her glasses went missing. "That's it," she groaned sitting up, "I'm never going surfing." She glanced my way and gave me a confused look. "Miss Chanson? Did we land in the sea version of the fountain of youth? You look younger. Oh, if I end up in diapers again I'm going to be mad!"

I laughed because I knew I had turned nineteen again. I always did when I returned to Incantationen. "No sweetie. I always look like this here."

"I think I swallowed too much sea water," Helene said in confusion, then looked up and saw the others surrounding us, "Um Miss Chanson? I see cartoon people. They're everywhere." At that moment, Mole popped into her line of vision.

"Allo Mademoiselle!" he said with a wide grin.

Helene shrieked, and punched him right in the face before scrambling to her feet and ducking behind me. It didn't do her much since I was still so tiny. "What the hell is that thing?!" she cried.

"Mole, that wasn't very nice," I chided the creepy yet funny man.

Wincing, Helene clutched her head and said, "Ow! My head hurts. Add the fact I'm cold and wet and you've got how I feel… Mole? That thing don't look anything like a mole!"

"His rightful name is Molière," Captain Amelia explained. I found it amusing that Helene would freak out over Mole, yet was perfectly calm around a humanoid-looking cat.

"But we call him Mole because he lived with moles," Sweet added.

"Helene, I'd like to introduce you to Captain Amelia," I said stepping aside so the two females could meet.

"Pleasure Captain," Helene said with a nod, glancing up briefly away from Mole, but not for very long, "And he lived with moles? Wait _Atlantis the Lost Empire_ Mole? _That_ Mole?"

"One and the same," I said.

Realization seemed to have finally dawned on Helene because she said, "Oh you weren't kidding. So Shi got kidnapped by the _real_ Hook. Oh, good for a sec there I though she got kidnapped by some pedophile who likes acting like the pirate." I would have laughed at that statement if it weren't for the fact that the situation was quite dire.

"Queen Aralyne, what were you doing out in the sea?" Milo inquired, changing the subject, and I winced at the title he had bestowed upon me. I still didn't want to take up the job.

Helene gaped at me for a second before shrieking, "_Queen?!_ Is there something else you'd like to tell me?!" She suddenly sneezed hard and landed on her butt, shivering. Vinny removed his jacket and handed it to her. She took it gratefully and wrapped it around herself. Sweet tried giving me his, but I turned it down. Despite the fact I was as soaked as she was, the cold didn't bother me. I was too worried about my daughter.

"I'm not the queen," I replied and added for everyone on the ship to hear, "Please don't call me that."

"Well, Miss Chanson," said Captain Amelia, and I was so glad she respected my wish and continued to call me by my old name like she used to, "it's good to see you again after all these years. Especially now that we need you more than ever."

I gave her a strange look and was about to ask what she meant by that, but then Helene sniffled before sneezing again. She then said to me, "I thought those freaky rings were supposed to take us near to where Shi was. Where's Shiloh?"

"That's a good question," I said with a nod, then asked Amelia, "Captain, have you seen a pirate ship around?"

"No we have not," she replied.

And Audrey added, "Why do you ask?"

"My daughter was kidnapped by Hook," I explained, then it suddenly occurred to me, "How is he alive?"

"Your _daughter?!_" everyone around the ship chorused, and I flushed slightly.

Helene winced from the noise. "Guessing they didn't know, huh?"

"No. No one knew," I said to her then added to the crew, "Look we need to find her!"

Helene sneezed violently a few times, and sniffled out, "Not to be rude, but does anyone have some dry clothes I can borrow?"

"Of course. Come with me," Marina said leading her way from the rest of us.

I decided to stay behind and get some answers, but Amelia turned me around and gently pushed me after Marina and Helene.

"We'll tell you everything in a bit, go on and get dried off," she said.

I was going to protest, but decided against it, knowing how stubborn the Captain could be, and went down below decks to Marina's room. I entered as Helene was drying off and heard her say, "It's so weird! Before I needed glasses to see but now I don't need them. I can see better than ever!"

"It's the magic of this place," I explained taking an extra towel Marina had offered me, "Or else I wouldn't be 19 right now."

"I'm 20," Helene mused as she slipped on some dry clothes, "does that make me older than you, Miss Chanson? Weird..."

"In a sense," I said also changing out of my wet clothes, "I was 19 when I first came here. It seems I never age."

"Ah," Helene said in understanding, then spoke to the other woman in the room, "Marina, thank you for the clothes but are you sure I can wear this?" She gestured down at herself and I had to admit, the outfit was cute. It was a dress, the top of it being black with off the shoulder poufy sleeves, a red skirt, and a red ribbon wound its way up the front of her torso. She even wore black flats and a pair of golden hoop earrings.

"Of course I'm sure. You look great!" Marina said with a smile.

Helene touched the earrings and said, "But the earrings... are you sure?"

"Yes," Marina insisted.

"Helene, stop fussing," I chided her putting on a plain purple dress with a black corset and some black flats.

Helene stopped and acted like she was back in my class, "Yes, Miss Chanson!" She was about to turn towards the mirror, but then changed her mind and stayed.

"Call me by my real name," I said to Helene scrunching up my nose, "It makes me feel old when you call me Miss Chanson. Let me enjoy being 19 again."

"Yes Miss- I mean Aralyne. Ok that's weird," Helene said.

"You want to talk about weird? Try being 19 with a 17 year old daughter," I interjected then nearly stumbled at the thought. _Oh my gosh! I'm 19 with a 17 year old daughter!_

Helene snickered until I shot her a _cut it out_ look. "Sorry. So who's on the ship?" she asked changing the subject as Marina started brushing out her long curly black hair before putting a red scarf in.

Marina replied, "Milo, Mole, Audrey, Sweet, Cookie, John Smith, Packard, Vinney, John Rolfe and Proteus."

I noticed a slight blush enter Hel's cheeks at the last two names, and hid a smile. "Oh. How nice," she said.

"Marina, where are we headed?" I asked, "I would like to find my daughter as soon as possible." _And leave this place before anything else happens._

"We are headed to Nesidy to resupply before heading back out. You are welcome to join us," Marina said. She turned Helene towards the mirror and said, "Now take a look!"

Helene's eyes widened in awe, and she whispered out, "Is that me?"

"Of course it is," I said with a laugh.

"But that's not possible," Helene said as we led her back up towards the decks, "I never saw myself as one of the pretty girls."

"Honey, you're gorgeous and I wouldn't be surprised if you stole a few hearts while here," Marina said and we exchanged knowing glances. She obviously didn't miss the blush either.

"She's right," I added as Tulio crossed my mind and I had to hold myself together before I busted out crying, "Romance happens a lot here."

"Whoa! Uh uh!" Helene said, her eyes widening slightly in alarm, "I'm not here to steal hearts! I'm here 'cause my not-so-now-younger-former-teacher dragged me along! I'm here for Shiloh! And there's no one who'd hold my interest."

"That's what I said," I muttered to myself thinking of the past and how I had constantly said that I would never fall in love with anyone from Incantationen. Boy, was I wrong!

By now, we had reached the deck, and everyone had heard Helene's last statement. "Oops!" she said realizing this and flushing slightly.

Sweet intervened right away and said, "Uh...Aralyne! Why don't you sing?"

"I'm not in the mood," I said looking out over the ocean, thinking of Tulio, the breeze blowing my short hair about, "Helene you do it."

"Eh?! Me?! Oh no, no, no! I don't sing!" she said wildly shaking her head.

"Yes you do," I said finally looking at her, raising an eyebrow, "You used to hum songs all the time in my class room."

"That was just because I wanted to! I'm not the best singer! Besides what would I sing?" Helene said nervously.

"The first thing that pops into your head?" I suggested with a shrug. That usually worked around here.

Helene looked about the ship nervously then sang in a soft voice with the crew joining in at certain points:

"_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet._

_(Take a look at yourself in the mirror) Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me._

_I've spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief._

_Lord, somebody (somebody), somebody (somebody), can anybody find me, somebody to love."_

"Louder!" Packard yelled out.

"_Got no feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat_

_(She just keeps losing the beat)_

_I'm okay I'm alright_

_(She's alright, she's alright)_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_One day I'm gonna be free_

_Lord somebody (somebody)_

_Somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love"_

By then Helene was having fun, and Sweet shouted out, "Give it a little more soul!"

"_(She works hard) Everyday (everyday)_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I've got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

John Smith shouted, "Dance!" and she did, twirling around the deck. Everyone else chanted to the song.

"_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Find her somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me"_

Helene stumbled and tripped, landing in Milo's arms, who just grinned down at her.

"_Somebody To Love"_

The crew finished the rest of the song.

"_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love"_

Mole suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pushing Milo aside and he catching her. Startled, Helene punched him again, and when she fell, Vinny caught her before she hit the ground. She smiled in thanks and pulled away from him.

"That was amazing! You're really good!" said Milo when I had helped him to his feet after he fell from Mole pushing him.

"I'm not that good!" Helene muttered, blushing.

Rolling my eyes at her modesty, I said, "Helene, you were great."

Her blush deepened, and she repeated, "I'm not that good."

"You sell yourself short," said Captain Amelia. I looked around to see the others nodding their agreement, but I also noticed an awed puppy-dog look coming from John Rolfe and Proteus who didn't seem to take their eyes off Helene.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Easy does it, Aralyne," said Peter carrying the struggling sack to a boulder not far from Hook's ship and setting it down, "You should have seen Hook's face when I- Ow!" A fist suddenly shot out of the sack and connected with his cheek. He quickly pulled away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow, ow, ow!" Shiloh muttered crawling out of the sack and tending to the hand she had just injured hitting Peter Pan. She glanced up briefly to see the flying boy, and did a double take, staring at the child. "Peter Pan?" she said in awe, her brown eyes widening.

"Well, you're sure not Aralyne!" Peter noted rubbing his sore cheek.

"Tinker Bell?" Shiloh said staring at the fairy fluttering around her. She then thought about it for a moment, and grinned saying to her rescuers, "Oh, I get it. I'm dreaming. You're not real."

The three companions heard a loud _boom_ and turned towards Hook's ship in time to see a cannonball heading their way.

"Look out!" Peter cried shoving Shiloh out of range and dodging the cannonball.

"Pan, you double-crossing pipsqueak! Come back here and fight like a man!" Hook shouted out.

"Come and get me, you old codfish!" Peter taunted. He suddenly grasped Shiloh and took off into the sky, "Come on. We gotta fly out of here."

"Wait! What are you doing?" Shiloh cried out in fear.

Ignoring her question, Peter flew about Neverland and asked a question of his own, "If you're not Aralyne, who are you?"

"I'm her daughter, Shiloh!" she shouted out, realizing for the first time that Peter knew her mother. This _had _to be a dream!

"Huh! Well, if you're Aralyne's daughter, you're gonna love it here!" said Peter taking her to a rainbow and they ran their fingers over it, before flying through it and coming out all colorful. Peter took her to Skull Rock and Shiloh watched in amazement as flying fish jumped out of the ocean before they headed over to the Indian camp, and then to the Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids had taken Shiloh from Peter and while two of them were charming her, a third was ready to drown her, but Peter came to her rescue right away. "Hey, this is great. You can stay here forever," Peter declared as he hovered in the air on his back with Shiloh balancing on his knees. Tinker Bell suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shoved Shiloh off of him.

"Help!" the teenager screamed, as Peter dove under her and caught her. "She did that on purpose."

"Aw, she's just jealous. All girls get like that around me," Peter said with a shrug.

"Oh, really?" she replied rolling her eyes, "How very nice for you—" Peter suddenly released her over a tree stump, and she fell down into a hollow, landing on a slide that took her deep underground to Peter's home. After soaring off the slide, Peter caught her and set her on her feet, Shiloh feeling dazed by the sudden ride.

"That was fun, huh?" Peter said with a laugh, "Lost Boys, fall in!"

One by one the Lost Boys appeared out of nowhere performing dangerous stunts.

"Oh, careful! You're going to fall!" Shiloh cried running up to Tootles who was swinging upside down from a tree root. When she grabbed him, he struggled, causing her to fall over on the giant bed in the center of the room, and he scampered off.

"Sound off!" Peter said, and then the Lost Boys jumped into a line stating their names.

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The twins!"

"Ow!" cried Cubby when a bucket fell from the ceiling and landed on his head, "Cubby."

"And that's Tootles!" said Slightly pointing to the child dressed as a skunk.

The boys then spat into the palms of their hands and clasped them together in a multi-high-five.

"Eww," Shiloh said scrunching up her nose in disgust and trying not to vomit.

"Boys, this is Shiloh," said Peter introducing her to the others, "She's gonna stay here and be our new mother... and tell us stories."

"I'm not- What do you mean by—" she tried to protest, but her voice was lost to the boys jumping around and shouting at once.

"Yea! Stories!"

"Tell stories!"

"Come on!"

"Um, actually, I'm afraid I'm not very good at telling stories," she said trying to weasel her way out of it. And it was true. When she told a story, she would start with the most exciting part then say, "Wait, let me back up and explain something else first." It happened often and her mom and Helene used to tease her about it.

"Ah, that's okay. We're not very good at listening to stories," said Cubby with a shrug.

"I know. Let's play a game instead," Peter suggested.

"Red rover! Red rover!" the Twins cried out gleefully.

"Nah. Something else," said Slightly.

"Let's play the _no more hitting Cubby on the head_ game," Cubby said, then Nibs smirked and smacked him on the head.

"Hey, how about a treasure hunt?" Peter said, and again all of the Lost Boys spoke at once.

"Good idea!"

"Yeah! A treasure hunt!"

"I hid it really good this time. You guys will never find it," said Peter with a smirk. Again, they spoke at the same time.

"Sure we will!"

"Rubies!"

"Treasure! Treasure!"

"Diamonds!"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Let's go! Let's go!"

Shiloh couldn't handle this, being the only teenager surrounded by children, and they were all so obnoxious! "No!" she said firmly looking at each boy in the face, "No, no, no, and no!" Tootles stuck his tongue out at her. Shaking her head, Shiloh stood up and said, "Ohh. I have to go home." She walked out of the room down a hall way trying to find a way out of the den.

"What's the matter with her?" Cubby inquired as they stared after her retreating form.

"I don't know," said Peter thoughtfully, "She acts kinda like a... grown-up."

"Eww!"

* * *

Helene was sitting out of the way on the bowsprit while Captain Amelia and I talked. The humanoid-cat told me about how Siren had the dead villains resurrected and was causing hell for everyone. That's what she had meant by Incantationen needing me.

I didn't answer at stared at Helene as she tried to avoid Mole. He didn't dare follow her onto the bowsprit; it was too close to the water for his liking.

Proteus came up to us, and said in a worried tone, his face full of concern as he gazed at Helene, "Captain should I call her back in?"

"No, let her be. She'll be fine," I said trying to hide a smile.

"She's just avoiding Molière," said Captain Amelia shaking her head at her pungent crewmember.

"Don't blame her though," I said recalling how in _Atlantis_ he always flirted with pretty girls.

"I don't blame her either but what if she falls in?" Proteus said.

"She won't. She's very careful. Besides, if anything happens, we could always ask the mermaids for help," I said, although I seriously doubted they would be of any assistance. Ever Ariel and Melody had been murdered by Siren, King Triton hasn't exactly been welcoming towards us humans.

"Or you could dive in after her. I'm sure she'd love that," Amelia suggested to her second in command as she and I exchanged knowing smirks.

"What do you mean she'll love that?" he inquired in confusion, finally turning his attention towards us for a moment.

"Oh, nothing!" I said rolling my eyes skyward and trying to hide a smile. I glanced over to the bowsprit to see Mole trying to get closer to Helene and she was looking nervous, backing up as much as possible without falling over.

"Ara!" she called out to me, "Do you have any soap?" He finally got too close to her, and she kicked him in the face, causing him to stumble over the rail and fall overboard. I burst out laughing and tried really hard to hide it, but it came out as a snort.

With a sigh, Proteus said, "I'll go get him," and he walked away.

Looking over at me, Helene asked, "Should I be sorry for that?"

I couldn't hold it anymore and let my laughter explode out. I was hunched over holding my sides, and trying to gasp for air. Apparently we weren't the only ones to witness what Helene had done.

"Nice shot, Helene!" Audrey praised her.

"Thank you!" Helene said with a giggle, "Who knew taking ballet and soccer as a kid would come in handy? I'm not sorry for that then! He had it coming!"

"No kidding! I'm just sorry I didn't think of it first!" Audrey said, causing Helene to beam with pride.

"I like her!" Marina declared.

"Miss Chanson, if I may ask, what is she to you?" Captain Amelia inquired of me, and I had to choke back my laughter until I was sober enough to reply.

"She's my daughter's best friend," I said straightening up, "They're so close it's almost like they're sisters, so in a sense, she's like a daughter to me, as well."

"I see. So if anyone can speak to your daughter it is her?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," I replied, the smile fading from my face, "While she was growing up, Shiloh loved stories of fairytales, but then one day, she asked me if any of it was true... and I told her no. I just know she's going to hate me for not telling her the truth, but I was just trying to keep her safe, what with Siren being on the rampage."

"Understandable," the Captain said with a nod, "You brought her because you knew that your daughter would listen to her. But was that wise? Already I can see she has already stolen a couple of hearts though none of them are aware of it."

With a smirk, I recalled the first time I was in Incantationen and replied, "And can you recall, Captain, how many males had chased me around when I first arrived in Incantationen?"

"You were quite popular," she said with a chuckle, knowing I had her there, "I can see that she will have many admirers. Which isn't a surprise. She's a beauty and can sing. She may give you a run. And if she can cook as well as she sings she'll have all the single men on Nesidy chasing her!"

"Maybe," I replied quietly with a sad smile, my mind drifting back towards Tulio.

She put a hand on my shoulder in understanding, then turned to her first mate. "Mr. Proteus! Have you fished that filthy galoot out yet?"

"Nearly, Captain! I decided to give him a bit of a wash first!" said Proteus, leaning over the side of ship. Mole could be heard screaming in French, and all of us girls giggled, except for Amelia.

"Good man! And Miss Robinson!" said Amelia. Helene looked over nervously as if she were in trouble. The Captain smiled and said, "Nice kick."

"Thank you, Captain!" she said, also smiling.

"I'd hate to be the unfortunate fellow that crosses you," Captain Amelia added.

Blushing faintly, Helene replied, "Yes, Captain."

* * *

"Smee!" Hook shouted out in agony.

"Coming, Captain!"

"Oh, my back!" said the greasy-haired villain lying face down on a table.

"Oh, dear, dear, dear, Captain. A nice massage is just the ticket for you. Now, you just forget about old Peter Pan," said Mr. Smee.

"Perhaps you're right," said Hook blissfully as Smee began giving him a massage.

"All in the past, I say. All in the past."

"Ah, the past," Hook agreed with a sigh.

"Likes when he stole your treasure."

"My treasure?"

"And then laughed in your face," said Smee with a little chuckle.

"Laughed in my face," Hook said with a slight growl.

"Or today, for example, tricking that there sea monster... into pulling down your pants. Right in front of the crew too."

"Right in front of the crew!" Hook said outraged, "We've got to find him!"

As Smee began working on Hook's feet, they started hearing a popping noise like suction cups sticking to something and being pulled apart.

"Catchy," Smee said as they listened to it.

"Smee, listen! Great Scott!" Hook shouted, realizing what was going on and peering over the side of the ship to see the creature waiting for him, "No sooner do I rid meself of that cursed octopus... and now it's returned!"

"Oh, there, there. He's just a playful little sea urchin is all," said Smee reassuringly.

"I swear, Smee, this is propelling me to delirium. I detest cephalopods," Hook wailed, crying a little bit. He failed to notice the octopus pulling a handkerchief from his sleeve then handed it to him. "Thank you." Hook took the piece of cloth and blew his nose. He then froze and looked at the tentacle beside his face. He shrieked and clawed up a mast, "Smee! Save me!"

"Oh, you big brute, you! Off with you. Go on, now. Shoo, shoo. And take your arms with you. You ought to be ashamed of yourself," said Smee smacking the tentacle. Angry, the octopus squirted water in the short man's face. With a huff, Smee walked away saying, "At least the crocodile had manners."

"Blast that scurvy boy!" said Captain Hook sliding down the mast now that the octopus had left, "This is all his fault. Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew. We're going ashore to find Peter Pan!"

* * *

"Tink, what is she doing? It looks like she's leaving," said Peter as he and his fairy companion watched Shiloh build a raft and had it ready to sail.

"Half-dozen bananas," said Shiloh going over a list she had created on a leaf with a piece of coal she found, "Check. Ten coconuts. Check. Two oars—"

"Hey, Shiloh," said Peter flying up to her and she turned to him looking slightly annoyed, "How come you want to go home so bad?"

"I have to get back to my mom," she replied.

"Why?"

"Well, um, I don't want to talk about it," she said crossly, and thought, _It's none of your business!_

"Why not?"

With a growl of irritation she said, "If you must know, she lied to me."

"Why?"

"Oh. She told me you weren't real," she said.

"What? Why?" Peter asked in shock.

"Well, oh, I don't know. But I have to get back and find out the truth," Shiloh said.

"Why?"

"Because! That's why!" she finally snapped at him.

"Well, you know, you can't get home that way," Peter said gesturing to her poor makeshift raft.

"I- I've got to try," she replied quietly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well... good-bye. It was nice meeting you, Peter Pan. Duty calls." She took the raft out onto the water and climbed onto it. After a few seconds of sailing, the boat sprung a leak and she ran to cover it up. Then another leak sprang up, and another, and another, and another. The entire rafter sank and Shiloh was left floating in the water with all of the bananas and coconuts she had collected for her journey.

"You okay?" Peter asked flying out to her.

"I just want to go home," she said quietly, blinking back tears.

"Well, you know, the only way out of here is to fly. Come on, I'll show you how," said Peter then grasped her around the waist and lifted her out of the water.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_(Song in this chapter is "I'll try" by Jonatha Brooke.)_

Captain Hook and his pirates sailed onto Neverland's shores and left their rowboats on the beach as they began their search. "Step softly, you worthless dogs! Set your sights for Peter Pan!" Hook ordered.

"Oh, goodness. Haven't we searched the island a thousand times before?" Mr. Smee muttered to himself. He didn't expect anyone to hear him and was terrified to find out that Hook had heard him.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Smee?" the Captain snarled rounding on his first mate.

"Uh, I said that, uh... searching for Pan is, um, uh... fun galore," Smee quickly said nervously twisting his white and blue striped shirt between his fingers, giving a low chuckle.

Hook rolled his eyes at Smee's stupidity then continued to give out orders to his crew, "There'll be no rest until we have that boy in irons."

* * *

Peter had taken Shiloh to a clearing where there was a small cliff, and had her perched on it for a minute. Down below, the Lost Boys were watching in fascination.

"Oh, no, Peter," said Shiloh when he had picked her up again, "I really don't think this will wo—" He dropped her and she landed on her knees on the cliff. With a sigh of relief, she continued, "This is ridiculous. I can't fly!"

"Well, of course _you_ can't, but _I_ can! I guess I'm just smarter than you," Peter said with a smirk, lounging about on the air.

"I highly doubt that," she said with a snort.

"Braver."

"Right," she said rolling her eyes.

"Stronger!"

"Oh, yeah, that's it," she said sarcastically.

"Well, then it must be my good looks."

"Or maybe you're full of hot air," Shiloh said.

"Hey!" Peter cried, not put off by the insult, "Look, anybody can do it. Tink?"

Tinker Bell flew around the Lost Boys coating them with pixie dust and the Lost Boys spoke in turns as they floated in the air.

"Yeah! All it takes is faith—"

"Trust."

"And, uh, something else," Cubby said in thought.

"Pixie dust?" Shiloh suggested for him.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, Tink, let her have it," said Peter, and the fairy turned her back on him with a huff. "Tink." She still refused. "Gosh, Tink, if she can't fly home, I guess she'll have to move in with us," Peter said conspiratorially. The thought of Shiloh living with them horrified Tink so she flew to the teenager and threw as much pixie dust on her as possible.

"Now, that's enough!" said Shiloh as she inhaled a great deal of it, and sneezed, causing Tinker Bell to fly backwards and collide with a mushroom. The fairy wasn't happy and glared at her.

* * *

The pirates had heard the children's laughter and Hook strained his ears to listen more, "Odds fish, what's that?" He and his crew peered around some hedges to see what was going on.

"Okay, Shiloh," said Peter hovering around her with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it," she said eyeing him warily.

"Ready or not—" Peter cried shoving her off the cliff. Shiloh fell towards the ground screaming. Below her, the Lost Boys ran around talking at once.

"I got her!"

"I got her!"

"I got her!"

"I got her!"

"I got her!"

They stopped at random places waiting to catch her, and Shiloh landed well out of their range in a heap.

"I thought you said you got her," said Cubby trying to place the blame on someone else.

Shiloh sat up with a grown and said, "Oh, how will I ever get back home?"

Hook smiled evilly and mused aloud, "So, the girl can't fly, yet she wants to go home. Smee, do you know what this means?"

"Six more weeks of winter?" Mr. Smee replied idiotically.

"No, you imbecile," said the Captain smacking him on the head with his hook, "We'll get me treasure and the boy."

"Hey, what's this?" said Peter picking up a golden chain with a green stone attached that was lying on the ground. Shiloh's hand automatically went straight to her collar bone, but found it bare, knowing full well what the child was holding.

"Oh, give that back. It's my necklace!" she declared getting to her feet and running towards Peter, "My best friend gave that to me for my seventeenth birthday! It's very important to me!"

"Seventeen? Huh! No wonder you can't fly," Peter said keeping it out of her reach with a large childish smile plastered on his face.

"Give it back, Peter," she demanded.

Peter tossed it to the nearest Lost Boy crying, "Slightly, catch!"

"Keep away from Shiloh!" said Slightly as he threw it to someone else. Shiloh chased after the Lost Boys as they threw the necklace to each other, and she was really starting to lose her patience.

"I got it!"

"I got it!"

"You boys are horrid!" she screeched at them.

"Come on, come on, over here!"

"You're going to break it!" Shiloh yelled in distress.

"Come on! Why don't you guys ever throw to me?" Cubby whined.

"No, stop it! This isn't funny!" she said tripping over her own feet and crashing to the floor.

"I've got it!" Cubby yelled finally catching the necklace. Since Shiloh was near him, she grabbed his foot and yanked him down to the ground with her, and snatched the necklace back.

"This is just a game to you, isn't it? Well, I'm tired of playing," she snapped angrily putting the necklace back on and tucking it beneath her shirt.

"Gosh, Shiloh, we didn't mean to make you mad," said Peter shrugging slightly.

"Oh, grow up. You did so," she said angrily getting to her feet and marching straight up to Peter, "You're just a bunch of silly, ridiculous _children_." She shoved him backwards, which surprised him, and Tinker Bell came straight to his rescue, pulling Shiloh's hair and mimicking she wanted to fight the teenager. "No, no, leave me alone!" Shiloh yelled swatted Tink away as if she were a pesky fly, "Oh, I don't believe in _any_ of this! And I _especially_ don't believe in _fairies!_ Good-bye!" Shiloh stormed off out of the clearing.

"Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance! Hmm!" Peter huffed out, not noticing that Tink suddenly floated down to the ground. The fairy was surprised and tried jumping into the air again, but she couldn't fly! Why couldn't she take off?! She slumped to the ground realizing in horror what was going on.

"Uh, Peter? I think there's something wrong with Tinker Bell," said one of the boys as they looked down at the fairy in worry.

* * *

It was dark by the time Shiloh stopped. Still furious with the boys, she made a small fire to try and keep herself warm for the night. Eventually she fell asleep.

"_I am not a child now._

_I can take care of myself._

_I mustn't let them down now._

_Mustn't let them see me cry._

_I'm fine_

_I'm fine._

_I'm too tired to listen._

_I'm too old to believe_

_All these childish stories._

_There is no such_

_Thing as faith and trust and pixie dust._

_I try_

_But it's so hard to believe._

_I try_

_But I can't see what you see._

_I try_

_I try_

_I try"_

A slight rainstorm woke her up, and abandoning her dead fireplace, she ran beneath a boulder, to take cover. Hugging herself to stay warm, tears welled in hear eyes as she thought of her mom and Helene. She really wanted to go home.

"_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting_

_But I can't stay and watch the city burn (umm)_

_Watch it burn_

_Cause I try_

_But it's so hard to believe._

_I try_

_But I can't see what you see._

_I try_

_I try_

_I try and try to understand the distance in between_

_The love I feel, the things I fear and every single dream"_

But the thought of her mother infuriated her. Aralyne _lied _to her! Hook, Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell; they all knew Aralyne, which means she had been here before! Why would her mother lie to her saying that fairytales didn't exist when they obviously did?!

"_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe_

_All those precious stories_

_All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust_

_So I'll try_

_Cause I finally believe_

_I'll try_

_Cause I can see what you see_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_I will try_

_I'll try_

_To fly"_

* * *

The Lost Boys had taken Tinker Bell home and set her inside her little hovel. She was coughing as Slightly took her temperature.

"Ooh. Looks kinda bad," he said turning to his companions.

"Kinda bad? Kinda?" Cubby repeated quietly then burst out sobbing, "Oh, it's hopeless! Poor little Tinker Bell!"

"Hey, put a cork in it!" Peter ordered as he tried to hear what the fairy was saying.

The other boys literally shoved a cork in Cubby's mouth shushing him. Thankfully this worked, and he stopped crying.

Tinker Bell spoke softly so that the other boys couldn't hear her, but they heard Peter just fine.

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. What?" he said in alarm, his brown eyes widening.

"What did she say, Peter?"

"If we don't get Shiloh to believe in fairies... Tink's light's gonna go out," he replied grimly turning to his followers.

"Well, let's just go and _make_ her believe!" Cubby declared ready to threaten the teenager.

"Hang on a minute," said Peter smacking him on the head, "You can't just make somebody believe in fairies."

"But we believe," the Twins piped up.

"Yeah, it ain't hard for us," Cubby agreed.

Peter thought for a moment, then grinned, and smacked his fist in the palm of his hand declaring, "That's it! We gotta make Shiloh one of us!"

"But she's a girl!" the boys protested at once.

"You want to help Tink, don't ya?" Peter inquired raising an eyebrow at them.

"Uh-huh," they agreed.

"We gotta do it!" Peter said, then turned to the fairy and added in an encouraging tone, "Don't worry, Tink. We'll save you."

* * *

Shiloh had drifted off back to sleep sometime during the storm, and now woke up once more to hear someone wailing. The hair on her arms stood on end as she listened, and she curled into herself even more, not knowing what the sound was at first. Then she heard a sob, and knew that it wasn't anything to be afraid of. Crawling out from the shelter she found, she followed the crying until she came across Captain Hook in a clearing slumped over a boulder. When he didn't notice her, she quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it at him.

"Stay where you are!" she commanded, and he turned to her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Please, go right ahead," he said gesturing to himself, "Run me through. You'll be doing me a favor."

She eyed him suspiciously, not trusting him since he did kidnap her, and said, "All right. I give up. What's your problem?"

"All I've ever wanted was to get away from this dreadful place... and home to my dear, sweet mother," Hook replied pulling out a locket and opening it to show her a woman that looked exactly like him but with two hooks instead of hands. Before she could get a closer look at it, he shut the locket and contined his wailing, "But blast it all! Peter stole my treasure... and my men would mutiny if I so much as tried to leave without it. So here I am... stuck in this absurd place." He then paused, and shot her a sneaky glance, which she did not notice. "My sources tell me... you wish to return home as well."

Lowering the weapon completely, Shiloh sat down beside him. "Huh. You got that right. I guess we're in the same boat."

"The same boat! That's it!" Hook declared gleefully.

"Wh-What's it?" Shiloh stammered, automatically jumping back to her feet and giving him another suspicious look.

"I'll give you passage home on my ship... and you can help me recover my treasure," Hook explained, "Uh, don't you see? The treasure's useless to Peter. He's not sensible like you and I. He's just a boy who'll never grow up."

"Hmm. Tell me about it," she muttered rolling her eyes.

"And, really, what other choice do you have? It's not as though you could fly home," Hook said with another sneaky look, which she, again, missed.

"Hmm, well, I suppose," Shiloh said thoughtfully, "If it is rightfully yours. And if it's really no use to Peter—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before Hook interrupted her, "Splendid, splendid!"

"Wait!" she cried out right away, "You must swear not to harm Peter." Okay, she had to admit, she did develop a bit of a soft spot for the child.

"Me? Actually harm Peter Pan? Perish the thought!" Hook cried out in disbelief, "It's all a game, you see. I shan't harm him. You have my word." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen and began writing out his end of the bargain, ''_I, Captain James Hook, do hereby swear... not to harm a single hair on Peter Pan's head._'' He held out the parchment for Shiloh to see, but just like the locket, he whisked it away before she could get a closer look. "You see? Ironclad, unbreakable. Leave the light on, Mommy. Your baby boy's coming home. Now, when you've located the treasure," he pulled a small golden whistle out form his jacket and handed it to the teenager, "just give this a wee toot. You're doing the right thing, my dear. I'm your only way home." He stood up and disappeared into the shadows of the surrounding forest.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_(Songs in this chapter are __"So To Be One of Us", "Now That You're One of Us" , and "I'll Try Reprise" from the movie "Peter Pan in Return to Neverland".)_

_It was late one misty evening... and Hook was sure once again that he'd found Peter's hideout. Hook and his bloodthirsty crew went ashore... leaving the Jolly Roger unguarded. That's when Peter Pan arrived! He and the boys slipped aboard... and there they found it- Hook's remarkable treasure! Peter told the Lost Boys they'd hide it... and Hook would have to hunt them down to get it back. It was all a great game for Peter. And then, from out of the mist, he was there- the evil Captain Hook! A fierce and ferocious sword fight was fast underway._

"_Give up, boy!"_

"_Never!"_

_And at that moment, a shimmering magic covered the ship. Tinker Bell! And the Jolly Roger lifted into the sky... as Peter and the boys escaped with the treasure._

"_You've not seen the end of me, Peter Pan! I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do!_

_So you see Hook will never win... as long as there's faith, trust and pixie dust._

The next morning, Peter and the Lost Boys searched for Shiloh all over Neverland, calling out her name. It almost sounded like an echo had gone all over the island.

"Shiloh, come on back!" Peter yelled as he flew over a river.

At one point amongst all of the yelling, he heard a female voice shout out, "Peter!"

"Hmm?" he said in confusion looking around he finally spotted Shiloh amongst the trees shouting out his name.

"Peter Pan!" When there was no answer, she turned to search somewhere else but then nearly collided with him when he dropped down from a tree. They both began speaking at the exact same time.

"Ohh! There you are! I've been looking all over for- I, uh- No, no, no. You."

Peter slapped his hands over her mouth to keep from talking and spoke, "I'm awful sorry for taking your necklace. Me and the Lost Boys, we want to do something to make it up to you. We want you to feel like- well, like you're one of us. We'll do anything for you. Honest." He pulled his hands away.

"Anything?" she inquired, an eyebrow arching at his answer.

"Anything at all! You just name it."

She thought for a second, wondering how she was going to get Hook's treasure, then recalled what had happened when she had first met the rest of the Lost Boys, "Well, um, why don't we play a game... like maybe treasure hunt!"

"Treasure hunt? That's a great idea!" Peter exclaimed, "But you'll have to think like a Lost Boy. And have fun like a Lost Boy!"

"Tell me what to do," she said nervously.

"Well, to be one of us," said one Twin appearing by her side.

"Yes?"

"There are some things to know," added the second Twin.

"What's that?" Shiloh inquired right as all of the Lost Boys appeared. They then began singing as they showed Shiloh around Neverland and how to be like them.

"_We like to dream all day_

_And then at night we play_

_We swing on limbs of trees_

_Till we wake up the bees_

_These are the things_

_We Lost Boys do_

_We swing from rope to rope_

_We have no use for soap_

_With open mouths we chomp_

_On mud pies from the swamp_

_And then we top it off_

_With pudding from a trough_

_These are the things_

_We Lost Boys do_

_We´re rolling in dirt_

_And we won´t change our shirt_

_We´re marching around_

_To see what makes a sound"_

Shiloh was sitting on a log on a river with Peter pushing it down stream.

"_Dare you to throw that rock!_

_I'll get a triple skip!_

_Dare you to explore that cave!_

_I'll have an overnight trip!_

_And if you´re feeling scared_

_I´ll have my friends right there_

_These are the things_

_We Lost Boys do"_

The log tumbled over a water fall, and Peter flew away while Shiloh dove headfirst into the water. After swimming back to the surface, she pulled herself up onto a boulder and followed a whole path of them into a cave. In the very center of the cavern, she found the treasure glinting in a shaft of sunlight.

"The treasure!" she said in delight, "I found—" She clapped her hands over her mouth before the Lost Boys could hear, and pulled the golden whistle out of her pocket, hearing Hook's voice echo in her head, _Now, when you reach the treasure, just give this a wee toot. _She couldn't betray Peter and the Lost Boys, not after they've been so nice to her. Scowling, she threw the whistle, and it bounced off a wall, falling into the water.

"Hey, Shiloh, you did it!" Peter declared in delight as he flew into the cave, "Lost Boys! Shiloh found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave!"

The rest of the children swung into the cave on a vine and landed in the water, splashing Shiloh, who just laughed.

"Attention!" Peter yelled, putting the crown on his head, "Fall in!" He picked up a sword and used it as if he were knighting Shiloh. "In honor of your downright unbelievable skill at finding hidden treasures... I now proclaim you, Shiloh, a Lost Boy! Uh, I mean a Lost Girl."

Shiloh's eyes widened, not believing what she heard. "Me? The very first Lost Girl?"

"What's the matter? Don't you want to be?" Peter asked, misinterpreting her tone of voice. Shiloh suddenly squealed and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Oh, yes. I'd like that very much, Peter."

"Let's hear it for Shiloh!" one of the boys shouted and they all began singing again as Peter gave her a white animal hat.

"_Now that you´re one of us_

_Feel free to sing along_

_We are so proud of you_

_That you can do no wrong"_

While dancing about, Tootles found the whistle Shiloh had thrown away and picked it up.

"_And we don´t even care_

_If you pull on our hair_

_These are the things_

_That Lost Boys—"_

Shiloh stopped the song for a brief second winking at Peter as she continued it,

"_These are the things_

_That Lost Girls—"_

They created a pyramid with Shiloh at the very top as they finished the song.

"_These are the things_

_we love to—"_

Tootles blew the whistle and Shiloh gasped yelling, "No, wait! No!"

Her movement caused the whole pyramid to topple over and they all landed in a heap. Hook's pirates then entered the cave with their weapons drawn.

"The treasure is ours!" a pirate yelled.

"Oh! Hey! Let me go!" Peter yelled as several of the villains tied him up with ropes, and the rest of the Lost Boys were captured as well. Shiloh pulled off her hat and tossed it aside as she jumped to her feet the moment she saw Hook.

"It's time for you to meet your maker, Peter Pan!" Hook said to the child with an evil sneer.

"Stop it! Please!" Shiloh begged, running up to the Captain.

"Sorry. No can do. And thank you, milady. I couldn't have done it without you," Hook said with an elegant bow, his sneer widening.

"Shiloh?" Peter said in disbelief as he stared at her.

Her eyes widened when she saw his hurt expression and shook her head trying to explain, "I never meant—"

"Oh, my. Have we let the kitty out of the bag?" said Hook in mock worry.

"No, wait!" Shiloh yelled rounding on the Pirate leader, "You said no one would get hurt. You gave your word!"

"And Captain Hook is a man of his word. I promised I wouldn't harm a single hair on his head. And," Hook pulled out a strand of hair from Peter's scalp, "_this_ is the one I won't harm! Here. You keep it. The rest of him is mine!"

As the pirates began taking the boys away Shiloh continued to try explaining, "I didn't do it, Peter! I never agreed to this."

"You're a traitor, Shiloh," Peter growled at her, "You lied to me! And because you don't believe in fairies, Tink's light is going out!"

Shiloh felt sick realizing what he meant, "Tinker Bell? No. Peter, I- I'll save you, Peter! I will!"

"My dear, no one can save him now!" Hook said as they vanished in the fog cloaking the ocean.

Shiloh turned and ran towards the Lost Boys' hideout, yelling, "Tinker Bell! Tinker Bell! Tink! Tink!" When she arrived, she found the fairy in her little hovel, her light out and motionless. "Tinker Bell. It's true," she said slowly picking up Tink and placing her on Peter's bed. She couldn't believe she just killed someone! She didn't mean to! She was just angry! Shiloh began crying, hating herself.

"_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe"_

"Oh. Oh, no. This is all my fault," she whispered gently stroking Tinker Bell's hair.

"_All those precious stories_

_How the world is made of faith_

_And trust"_

"I'm so sorry," she said, covering up her face, as the tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"_And pixie dust_

_So I´ll try_

_´Cause I finally believe_

_I´ll try_

_´Cause I can see what you see_

_I´ll try_

_I´ll try_

_To fly"_

Shiloh's tears was proof that she finally believed in fairies, and especially Tinker Bell. With her head still lowered, she didn't notice the golden light emanating from the fairy. Tink's body rose into the air, and she yawned as if she had been sleeping the entire time. Hovering in the air, she smiled down at Shiloh and gently tugged at a strand of the teenager's hair.

"Tinker Bell?" Shiloh said in amazement as she lifted up her head to see the fairy alive. Tink grinned and didn't a little twirl in the air. Straightening up, Shiloh wiped her tears away and said, "Oh, this is wonderful! Wait until Peter—" she had forgotten about what had happened to the boys and gasped, "Oh, my gosh. Peter."

* * *

On the Jolly Roger, the pirates had the Lost Boys bound together to a mast and Peter was tied to an anchor that was dangling above the deck. The villains had their swords drawn up towards the flying child and were taunting him.

"Aye. Keel haul the brats!"

"He's fish food now!"

"Hey, he's like a piñata!"

Hook was smiling at what he created and said to his first mate, "Look at him, Smee. He's nothing but a child. And I _loathe_ children. Uh, cut him down." A pirate followed orders, and the anchor crashed onto the deck with a crash, and Peter had to bite back a cry of pain. He sat up as best as he could and glared up at the Captain, "Any last words, boy?"

"Let the Lost Boys go."

"Oh, they'll go," said Hook with an evil grin, "right after you, one by one, off the end of the plank!"

Turning to his friends, Peter said, "Be brave, lads. Don't let 'em see you cry." The rest of the Lost Boys exchanged glances, then moved to the other side of the mast where they couldn't be seen and began sobbing.

"Say your prayers, Peter Pan," Hook sneered.

Suddenly, they heard a female voice shout out, "Not so fast, you old codfish, or you'll have to answer to me." Everyone on the ship looked about until they glanced up to see Shiloh standing on a beam giving Hook the evil eye. The Lost Boys began cheering.

"Shiloh?" Peter exclaimed a grin creeping across his face.

"Good heavens! Run! Run for your lives! It's... a little girl," Hook mocked and Shiloh's face flamed for a moment as Tinker Bell appeared at her side.

"Tinker Bell! You're alive!" Peter cried when he saw his fairy friend.

"Oh, and look, Captain, a fairy too," Smee added with a laugh.

The teenager saw a key hanging around Hook's throat and knew it had to be the one to unlock the chains holding Peter to the anchor. _I have to get that key!_ Shiloh had taken a knife from Peter's hideout and with it, she cut a rope, and used it to swing down onto the deck beside the Lost Boys and cut their bindings.

"Don't just stand there, you fools. Get the girl!" Hook cried out when he saw his hostages now free, "Oh! Destroy them young tykes! Smee!" Tinker Belle had flown around the Captain and punched him in the nose.

"I got her, Captain. I got her," Smee said trying to catch her with his hat. He managed to capture her, but in the process had gotten Hook's head as well. "Oh, watch your head."

Shiloh and the Lost Boys ran about the ship trying to avoid the pirates who charged after them with weapons. At one point, the children had gotten trapped at the highest point of the deck near the treasure. They picked up whatever weapons they could and turned to face the pirates. Tootles sat on top of the treasure with a sling shot and used it to shoot a giant diamond into the sky.

"Gimme!" One pirate shouted chasing after the jewel, "Mine! Mine! Big shiny! Mi—" he fell over the edge of the ship. The children exchanged sneaky grins then all used sling shots to shoot treasure over the ship. The pirate crew, being as greedy as they were, jumped over board to retrieve the treasure.

Hook's head was still trapped beneath Smee's red hat Tinker Bell. "Get her off!" he was yelling, his voice slightly muffled as the fairy struggled to escape from her cloth prison, "Get her off me!"

Smee smacked Hook on the head with an oar. The Captain was knocked out, and Tinker Bell used that as her escape. "Captain?" Smee said looking down at the unconscious man. Becoming terrified as to what would happen to him when Hook wakes up, Smee bolted for his life.

Seeing this, Shiloh ran over to Hook to and grasped the key. At that moment, Hook's hook clasped around her wrist and he stood up snarling, "I've had just about enough of your childish games!"

"Shiloh, look out!" Peter yelled as he watched in horror, Hook swinging at her with a sword. She dodged the weapon, managing to pull the key away from Hook and ran for her life. The villain chased her up a mast and onto a beam where she was trapped. Shiloh tripped over her own feet, and fell over backwards on the beam, having a slight heart attack when she thought she was going to fall to her death.

"Give up, girl," the Captain snarled, pointing the tip of the sword at her throat.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Shiloh gulped in fear, staring at the tip of the sword, then looked around trying to find an escape. Her gaze landed upon Tinker Bell who was miming to fly. She smiled then faced the pirate once again. Pushing the sword aside she said, "Never! Don't you see, Hook? You'll never win. Not as long as there is faith, trust... and pixie dust." Tinker Bell suddenly flew around her, and Shiloh fell over backwards off the beam. Everyone watching gasped, knowing that the teenager could not fly. Then, to their bewilderment, she soared through the sky as if she had known how to fly all along.

"Unbelievable!" Peter exclaimed, his smile wide as she flew up behind him and unlocked his chains.

"Mere child's play," she said smiling as she bowed to him. Hand in hand, they flew through the sky until Hook swung down on a rope and caught Shiloh around the throat, pinning her to a mast.

"Gotcha!" he cried out in triumph, "Ha! Looks like I've got the upper hook now."

Glaring at the villain, Peter pulled out his dagger and said, "Game's over, Hook. I win! Ha!" He threw the weapon, and it sliced through the rope Hook held. Now the pirate fell to the deck in a heap, Shiloh escaping from him. Peter Pan picked up the anchor and took it up high. "Hey, Captain, you forgot your anchor." He dropped it on top of Hook, and the pirate and the anchor fell through the floor of the deck and all the way through the ship until they came out in the ocean.

"Abandon ship!" The Lost Boys yelled as the ship began to sink.

Captain Hook then shot up out of the hole, screaming with the octopus right behind him. "No! Help me, please!" he begged to Peter and Shiloh.

"You know the rules, Hook. A good captain always goes down with his ship," Peter said with a smirk.

Hook was stunned for a moment before wailing, "I don't want to be a good captain!"

The octopus, ship, and Hook all vanished under water.

"Look!" Smee said pointing to some bubbles as he and the rest of the pirate crew sat in a row boat.

"Smee!" Hook yelled, shooting out of the water once more. He swam away from the octopus and the pirates went after them.

The Lost Boys had managed to get into their own rowboat and were drifting over to an outcropping of boulders, the lot of them chanting, "Hook is a codfish, a codfish, a codfish, a codfish! Hooray!" Peter and Shiloh flew over to them. "Let's hear it for Shiloh! The one and only... Lost Girl!"

The teenager grinned and bowed saying, "Thank you. Thank you." Tink flew over to Peter and whispered something in his ear. His smile faded and he sat down, looking depressed. This didn't escape Shiloh's notice. "What's wrong, Peter?"

"Aw, you can fly now," he replied sadly, "You can go home."

Shiloh's eyes widened and she sad, "I _can_ go home."

The Lost Boys all looked as if they were ready to cry.

"But..."

"But..."

"But..."

"But..."

"But..."

They suddenly swarmed her in a giant hug.

"We'll miss you," said one Twin.

"Yeah. A lot," the second Twin agreed.

"And I'll miss you. All of you," she said truthfully giving each Lost Boy a hug, "But I have to get back home. And besides, now I've got great stories to tell my best friend... and they'll all be about Peter Pan and the Lost Boys."

All of the Lost Boys grinned at each other, no longer sad to see her go and Peter stood up saying with an elegant bow, "Hey, in that case... mademoiselle, it would be my pleasure... to escort you back home."

"The pleasure will be all mine, good sir," she said then smirked and shoved him off the boulder.

"Whoa! Hey!" he said flying back up and grinned at her.

Shiloh turned to the fairy and said, "Well, it's a long way home. Give me your best shot, Tink."

"Oh wait," said Slightly, "What about the treasure? We should hide it again in case the pirates get back.

Shiloh could see the thought of another adventure spark in Peter's eyes, and he turned to her as if asking if it were okay to put off their departure for a moment more.

"Go ahead," she said with a nod, "I'll wait for you on the island." The boys grinned and cheered before diving into the sea to go get the treasure once more, and Tink went with them.

Shiloh hopped across the boulders until she reached the shores of Neverland and suddenly out of the trees stepped a giant, a Spanish swordsman, and a short, bald Sicilian

"A word, my lady," said the bald man, "We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?"

She eyed them suspiciously wondering where they came from and said, "There is nothing nearby... other than an Indian village, but it's not for another couple of miles."

An evil grin then crossed the bald man's lips. "Then there will be no one to hear you scream!"

The giant approached Shiloh and pinched her neck before she could run or scream. She passed out and the giant caught her. A little later, the three men had taken her onto a boat, while the bald man, whose name was Vizzini was on the shore tearing up a piece of fabric.

The Spanish swordsman named Inigo inquired, "What is that you're ripping?"

"It's fabric from the uniform of an army officer of Guilder," Vizzini replied

"Who's Guilder?" asked the giant, Fezzik.

"One of the countries across the sea, the sworn enemy of Nesidy," said Vizzini tossing the piece of fabric onto the ground. He crossed the gangplank and continued speaking, "Once the brats realize that this girl is missing, the fabric will make them suspect the Guilderians have abducted her and will go tell their allies in Nesidy. When they find her body dead on the Guilder frontier, their suspicions will be totally confirmed."

"You never said anything about killing anyone," Fezzik replied, his brow creasing in worry.

Rounding on him angrily, Vizzini snapped at him, "I've hired you to help me start a war. It's a prestigious line of work, with a long and glorious tradition."

"I just don't think it's right, killing an innocent girl," said Fezzik.

"Am I going mad, or did the word THINK escape your lips?" Vizzini now yelled, "YOU WERE NOT HIRED FOR YOUR BRAINS, YOU HIPPOPOTAMIC LAND MASS!"

"I agree with Fezzik," Inigo spoke up.

Vizzini now turned his attention to the Spaniard, "OH! The SOT has spoken! What happens to her is not truly your concern._ I_ will kill her! And remember this, NEVER forget this: when I found you, you were so _slobbering drunk_, YOU COULDN'T BUY BRANDY! AND YOU!" he faced Fezzik once more, "_Friendless_, _brainless_, _helpless_, _hopeless!_ DO YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE? UNEMPLOYED? IN GREENLAND?"

Not saying anything, Fezzik and Inigo were preparing the ship to set sail before Peter and the Lost Boys returned.

"Vizzini, he can... fuss," said Inigo speaking only to the giant.

Fezzik thought for a second then replied, "Fuss, fuss... I think he likes to scream... at us."

"Probably he means no... harm," Inigo added.

"He's really very short on... charm!" said Fezzik.

Smiling, Inigo said, "Ah, You have a great gift for rhyme."

"Yes, yes, some of the time," Fezzik agreed.

"Enough of that!" Vizzini yelled overhearing their antics.

"Fezzik, are there rocks ahead?" Inigo asked.

"If there are, we'll all be dead!" Fezzik answered.

"No more rhymes now, I mean it!" Vizzini snapped.

"Anybody want a peanut?" asked Fezzik.

Vizzini screamed in frustration.

* * *

When Tinker Bell and the boys returned to Neverland after retrieving the treasure and hiding it once more, they could not find Shiloh anywhere. They searched every inch of the island for her, but to no avail, until Peter found the piece of fabric Vizzini had left behind, he quickly realized what had happened. Leaving Tink and the boys behind, he flew out over the ocean hoping to find the ship that had Shiloh, and indeed found a vessel. Upon landing on the deck, he found himself surrounded by pirates, but not Hook's pirates, or John Silver's.

A man entirely dressed in black along with a black mask pointed a sword at him and asked, "What is it you want, boy?"

"Are you the ones that took Shiloh?" the child demanded looking about at them all.

The man in black laughed, lowering his weapon and replied, "What would we want with a child? Particularly a Lost Boy?"

"She's a girl, actually," Peter corrected, "She was kidnapped by Guilderians. I don't think Aralyne would be very happy if anything happens to her."

"Aralyne?" the man in black said, something flashing in his blue eyes, "What does this Shiloh have to do with Aralyne?" He shook his head before Peter could answer. "You know what, never mind. Listen, boy, we'll go out and find the girl. Tell Aralyne she'll be returned safely to Nesidy."

Peter nodded and said, "And who shall I say the message is from?"

The man in black smiled. "The Dread Pirate Roberts."

* * *

Inigo was looking behind the boat frequently, which was really bothering Vizzini.

"We'll reach the cliffs by dawn," said the bald man then demanded of the Spaniard, "Why are you doing that?"

"Making sure nobody follows us," replied Inigo.

"That would be inconceivable," said Vizzini.

By now Shiloh was awake and was tied up. She glared at her captors and said, "Despite what you think, you will be caught. And when you are, I will personally kick your asses!"

"Of all the asses on this boat, girl, the one you should be worrying about is your own," said Vizzini. He then noticed Inigo look back once more. "Stop doing that! We can all relax, it's almost over."

"You are sure nobody's following us?" Inigo asked facing Vizzini.

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable. No one in Guilder knows what we've done, and no one in Nesidy could've gotten here so fast," said Vizzini, then frowned slightly, "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing, suddenly, I just happen to look behind us and something is there," Inigo replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Vizzini cried out in disbelief, peering out over to where Inigo was pointing, "Probably some local fisherman out for a pleasure cruise at night... through eel infested waters."

With all of the men distracted, Shiloh picked up a knife that was left at her side, quickly cut her bindings and jumped overboard.

"Wha-wh- Go in! Get after her!" Vizzini yelled at the other two when Shiloh began swimming away.

"I don't swim," Inigo said.

"I only dog paddle," Fezzik added.

Vizzini yelled in frustration as the others began steering the boat after the girl. "VEER LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!" A loud, harsh shrieking sound suddenly echoed around the waters and Shiloh froze in fear as something brushed against her leg. "Do you know what that sound is, girl?" Vizzini asked with a sinister grin, "Those are the shrieking eels. If you don't believe me, just wait! They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh." An eel swam by Shiloh and she screamed, trying to get away from it. "If you swim back now, I promise, no harm will come to you. I doubt you'll get such an offer from the eels." An eel began to charge her. Fezzik suddenly leaned over the boat which was right behind her and hit the eel before lifting Shiloh out of the water and into the boat."

"Put her down, just put her down," Vizzini ordered and Fezzik did, tying her back up in the process.

"I think he's getting closer," said Inigo gazing back at the ship following them.

"HE'S NO CONCERN OF OURS. SAIL ON!" Vizzini yelled, then turned his attention back to the teenager, "I suppose you think you're brave, don't you?"

"Only compared to some," she replied coldly, glaring at him.

* * *

According to Captain Amelia, we were about a couple of days journey from Nesidy and I was becoming very anxious after our first day. Was Shiloh okay? Was she hurt? Or worse? If Hook and his pirates so much as left a scratch on her, I would personally kill them! During our second day of sailing, Peter Pan arrived looking somewhat exhausted. Without saying a greeting to any of the crew, he ran right up to me.

"Aralyne!" he cried and I was actually surprised he remembered me. We had only met briefly once before. "I'm so glad I found you! It's about Shiloh!"

"Peter Pan?" Helene said in amazement from my side, then she added, "Wait. What? Shi? Where is she?"

"Peter, what's wrong?" I demanded, "Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay!"

The child shook his head and replied, "She was kidnapped by Guilderians. I don't know where they were going, but I ran into the Dread Pirate Roberts and he said he would save her and return her safely to Nesidy."

When the pirate's name was mentioned, everyone on the ship gasped. I ignored them for a moment and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Thank you, Peter. You've been a great help." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Please return to Neverland and get some rest." The child nodded and shot off into the sky. Before he could get too far, I shouted out, "Give the Lost Boys my love!"

"Miss Chanson," said Captain Amelia, "The Dread Pirate Roberts can be just as ruthless as Hook or Silver. Do you think it wise to trust him with your daughter?"

"Look," I said turning to her, "I don't know who he is, even if the name does ring a bell. And besides, if he was so ruthless, I doubt he would have told Peter to pass on the message that Shiloh will be safe. Or even spared Peter's life. He's the only hope I've got."

* * *

"Look! He's right on top of us!" said Inigo, looking back at the gaining ship for the billionth time, "I wonder if he's using the same wind we are using."

"Whoever he is, he's too late," said Vizzini excitedly pointing forwards, "SEE? THE CLIFFS OF INSANITY! HURRY UP! MOVE THE THING! AND THAT OTHER THING! MOVE IT!" A few minutes later, they docked and exited boat. At the foot of the cliffs was a rope dangling down for people to climb up if they dared. "Only Fezzik is strong enough to go up our way. He'll have to sail around for hours 'til he finds a harbor."

Inigo, Vizzini and Shiloh were clinging to Fezzik, as he climbed the rope to the top. The man in black jumped from his ship and headed after them.

"He's climbing the rope. And he's gaining on us," said Inigo in amazement.

"Inconceivable!" Vizzini yelled, "FASTER!"

"I thought I _was_ going faster," Fezzik grunted out.

Vizzini then roared in his ear, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THIS COLOSSUS, YOU WERE THIS GREAT LEGENDARY THING, AND YET HE GAINS!"

"Well, I'm carrying three people, and he's got only himself," Fezzik pointed out.

Vizzini growled out in annoyance, "I do not accept excuses. I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant, that's all."

"Don't say that, Vizzini. Please?" Fezzik said obviously hurt by that remark.

"DID I MAKE IT CLEAR THAT YOUR JOB IS AT STAKE?" Vizzini shouted again.

_(And the Peter Pan portion is no more. *sniffle*. Speaking of Peter, that's totally my Halloween costume this year! Squee! I'm so excited! And major awesome points to whoever can name what 1987 movie I just incorporated into the story! Here's a hint: it's my favorite movie!)_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Once at the top of the Cliffs of Insanity, Inigo helped Shiloh and Vizzini over the edge. Vizzini then began sawing at the rope with his dagger and it slithered over the edge out of sight. Fezzik and Inigo peered down at the masked man clinging to the cliff after Vizzini had cut the rope.

"He's got very good arms," Fezzik commented.

Vizzini joined them and exclaimed angrily, "HE DIDN'T FALL? INCONCEIVABLE! "

Inigo gave him a funny look and said, "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." He then transferred his gaze back to the man on their trail. "My God! He's climbing!"

"Whoever he is, he's obviously seen us with the girl and must therefore die," said Vizzini then said to Fezzik, "You, carry her. We'll head straight for the Guilder frontier." To Inigo, he added, "Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword."

"I'm going to duel him left-handed," Inigo said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT A HURRY WE'RE IN!" Vizzini roared.

"Is the only way I can be satisfied. If I use my right, over too quickly," Inigo explained.

"Oh, have it your way," said Vizzini in exasperation.

"You be careful. People in masks cannot be trusted," Fezzik said to his Spanish friend.

Vizzini yelled from the side, "I'M WAITING!"

Vizzini, Fezzik and Shiloh departed the Ruins, leaving Inigo to prepare for the masked man. He looked over the cliff edge and shouted out, "Hello there!" The masked man glanced up. "Slow going?"

"Look, I don't mean to be rude," said the Dread Pirate Roberts as he slowly climbed up the cliff, "but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me."

"Sorry," Inigo apologized.

"Thank you," the Dread Pirate Roberts replied tersely.

"I do not suppose you could-a speed things up?" Inigo asked hopefully after spending a couple of seconds fighting the air with his sword.

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do," said the Dread Pirate Roberts.

"I could do that," replied Inigo, "I've got some rope up here, but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you."

With a nod, the Dread Pirate Roberts said sarcastically, "That does put a damper on our relationship."

"But, I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top," said Inigo.

"That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait," said the man in black.

"I hate waiting," Inigo muttered to himself as he began to walk away, but turned and came back saying to the other man, "I could give you my word as a Spaniard...?"

The Dread Pirate Roberts replied in a strained voice, "No good. I've known too many Spaniards."

"So's there any way you'll trust me?" Inigo inquired.

"Nothing comes to mind," said the Dread Pirate Roberts.

"I swear, on the soul of my father, Domingo Montoya, you will reach the top alive," Inigo said solemnly.

The Dread Pirate Roberts stared up at him for a moment before saying, "Throw me the rope." Inigo uncoiled part of the rope from the rock it was attached to and tossed it over the edge. The man in black grasped the rope and climbed to the top. "Thank you," he said wearily beginning to draw sword.

"W-w-w-w-we'll wait until you're ready," Inigo replied, showing good form to his enemy.

The Dread Pirate Roberts was obviously surprised by this and said, "Again, thank you." They both sat on giant boulders and the man in black emptied rocks from his boots.

While waiting, Inigo said, "I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance happen to have six fingers on your right hand?"

Still holding a boot, the man in black asked a question of his own, "Do you always begin conversations this way?"

"My father was slaughtered by a six fingered man," Inigo explained quietly, "Was a great sword maker, my father. When the six fingered man appear and request a special sword, my father took the job." He drew his sword from its scabbard. It was beautiful with an elegant golden hilt and the blade shone almost unnaturally. The Dread Pirate was impressed and had seen a sword as great as that once before in his life. "He slave a year before he was done." He handed the Dread Pirate Roberts the sword.

Admiring the weapon up close, the man in black said, "I would like to see a fight between this and Excalibur." He returned the sword.

Inigo continued on with his story, "Six fingered man returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refuse. Without a word, the six fingered man slash him through the heart." He sheathed the sword. "I loved my father, so naturally I challenged his murderer to a duel. I fail. Six fingered man leave me alive. But he give me these." Inigo pointed to the scars running the length of his cheeks.

"How old were you?" the Dread Pirate Roberts inquired.

"I was eleven years old," Inigo replied, "When I was-a strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of fencing, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the six fingered man and say, _Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die._"

"You've done nothing but study swordplay?" the man in black asked.

"More a pursuit than a study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It has been twenty years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Vizzini to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge," said Inigo.

"Well," said the Dread Pirate Roberts standing with his boots back on, "I certainly hope you find him someday."

"You are ready, then?" Inigo asked.

"Whether I am or not, you've been more than fair," said the Dread Pirate Roberts.

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you," Inigo stated apologetically.

"You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die," added the man in black.

They pulled out their swords and began to fight. _Clang, clang, swish_. _Clang, clang, swish_. Their swords crossed, then again, again, and the sound came so fast it's almost continual. Inigo pressed on, the man in black retreating up a rocky incline.

"You are using Bonetti's defense against me, uh?" said Inigo obviously thrilled.

"I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain."

"Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro," said Inigo, shifting his fighting style.

The Dread Pirate Roberts was coping as best as he could and suddenly shifted his fighting style as well. "Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you?" The man in black was now perched at the edge of the elevated castle ruin. With nowhere to go, he jumped to the sand.

Inigo stared down at him and said, "Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa," And now, with the grace of an Olympian, Inigo flew off the perch, somersaulting clean over the Dread Pirate Roberts' head, and landed facing his opponent, "which I have!" The two men were almost flying across the rocky terrain, never losing balance, never coming close to stumbling; the battle raged with incredible finesse, first one and then the other gaining the advantage. And then, incredibly, the action began going even faster than before. And behind Inigo now, drawing closer all the time, was the deadly edge of the Cliffs of Insanity. Inigo fought, ducked, feinted, and slashed and it all worked, but not for long as gradually, the Dread Pirate Roberts kept the advantage, forcing Inigo back, closer and closer to death. "You are wonderful!"

"Thank you. I've worked hard to become so," replied the man in black.

The cliff edge was very close now and Inigo was continually being forced towards it. "I admit it, you are better than I am," he said with a large grin

"Then why are you smiling?" the Dread Pirate Roberts inquired suspiciously.

"Because I know something you don't know."

"And what is that?"

"I am not left-handed," Inigo declared. He tossed his sword into his right hand. The Dread Pirate Roberts was stunned, and was doing everything he could to keep Inigo by the cliff's edge, but it was no use. Slowly, he began to retreat up the steps of a rocky staircase leading to a turret-shaped plateau.

"You're amazing!" the man in black complimented his opponent.

"I ought to be after twenty years," Inigo replied, forcing the Dread Pirate Roberts towards a balcony and smashing him into a stone pillar.

"There is something I ought to tell you," the pirate grunted out.

"Tell me."

"I'm not left-handed either," said the Dread Pirate Roberts switching hands and flourishing his sword.

To his amazement, Inigo was being forced back down the steps, and soon his sword was knocked out of his hand. Inigo retreated, dove off the stairs to a moss-covered bar suspended over the archway. He swung out, landed, and scrambled to his sword. The Dread Pirate Roberts tossed his sword to the landing where it stuck perfectly, dove to the bar, swung over it like an acrobat and dismounted with a backflip.

Inigo stared in awe and asked, "Who are you?"

"No one of consequence," the Dread Pirate Roberts said with a smirk.

"I must know."

"Get used to disappointment."

With a shrug, Inigo replied, "Okay."

They continue to fight until the man in black knocked Inigo's sword from his hands. It flew up into the air and Inigo caught it once more. They fought a bit longer until Inigo lost his sword again, and he stood there helplessly for a moment before falling to his knees, bowing his head, and shutting his eyes.

"Kill me quickly," Inigo quietly begged.

The Dread Pirate Roberts circled Inigo, saying, "I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either..." He hit Inigo over the head with the hilt of his sword. Inigo crashed to the ground, out cold. "Please understand I hold you in the highest respect." He grabbed his scabbard and took off after Shiloh, Vizzini, and Fezzik.

* * *

Vizzini was staring down from a narrow mountain path, as far below the Dread Pirate Roberts ran. Fezzik was carrying Shiloh and stood off to the side.

"INCONCEIVABLE!" Vizzini yelled, spit flying from his lips. To the giant, he said, "Give her to me. Catch up with us quickly."

"What do I do?" Fezzik asked, handing over the girl.

"FINISH HIM, FINISH HIM! YOUR WAY!"

"Oh good, my way. Thank you, Vizzini," said Fezzik with a smile, but it faded as he thought with hands on hips. "Which way's my way?"

"Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder. In a few minutes the man in black will come running around the bend. The minute his HEAD is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!" Vizzini roared before departing with Shiloh.

"My way's not very sportsmanlike," said Fezzik with a slight frown. He picked up a rock and hid behind a massive boulder.

The Dread Pirate Roberts raced up the mountain trail. When he reached the bend in the path, he slowed to a cautious walk and a rock flew by, shattering on a boulder inches from his face. He quickly unsheathed his sword and turned in the direction he had seen the rock flying.

Fezzik came out of hiding, picking up another rock and said, "I did that on purpose. I don't have to miss."

"I believe you," said the pirate, "So what happens now?"

"We face each other as God intended... sportsmanlike. No tricks, no weapons, skill against skill alone," Fezzik said.

"You mean, you'll put down your rock and I'll put down my sword and we'll try and kill each other like civilized people?" the Dread Pirate Roberts inquired.

"I could kill you now," said Fezzik getting ready to throw the rock he held, but the man in black shook his head, removed his scabbard, dropped his sword, and approached towards the giant.

"Frankly, I think the odds are slightly in your favor at hand fighting," said the pirate eyeing the giant warily.

"It's not my fault being the biggest and the strongest. I don't even exercise," said Fezzik tossing his rock aside.

The Dread Pirate Roberts charged at Fezzik, slammed him several blows to the stomach, twisted his arm severely, slipped skillfully into a bear hug, and tried taking him down. Fezzik just stood there watching until the man in black gave up for the moment.

"Look, are you just fiddling around with me or what?" the Dread Pirate Roberts demanded.

"I just want you to feel you're doing well. I hate for people to die embarrassed," Fezzik replied.

The giant jumped forward and the man in black dropped down and slipped between Fezzik's legs.

"You're quick," Fezzik remarked.

"And a good thing, too," the Dread Pirate Roberts added.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Fezzik inquired swiping at him, "Were you burned by acid or something like that?" Swipe.

"Oh no, it's just they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone'll be wearing them in the future," the man in black replied. Swipe. The man in black slipped down to avoid the charge, and Fezzik moved along with him, but instead of twisting free and leaping to his feet, the Dread Pirate Roberts jumped on Fezzik's back, his arms around the giant's throat.

"I just figured why you give me so much trouble," Fezzik groaned out through his crushed windpipe, as he smashed the man in black against a boulder behind them.

"Why's that, do you think?" asked the man in black.

"Well, I haven't fought just one person for so long. Been specializing in groups. Battling gangs for local charities, that kind of thing." Smashed into another boulder.

"Why should that make such a..." Fezzik backed Dread Pirate Roberts into a boulder, knocking the pirate's breath out, "Difference?"

"Well, you see," replied Fezzik slowing down, "you use different moves when you're fighting half a dozen people than when you only have to be worried... about ... one."

The giant dropped unconscious to the ground. The Man in Black rolled him over and listened for a heartbeat.

"I do not envy you the headache you will have when you awake," said the Dread Pirate Roberts once he was satisfied that Fezzik would live, "But, in the meantime, rest well, and dream of large women." After jumping to his feet, he nimbly scooped up his sword with his foot, caught it and dashed up along the mountain path.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Dread Pirate Roberts had just gotten to the peak of the mountain to find Vizzini eating an apple, and holding a knife to Shiloh's throat, who was blindfolded. What looked to be a picnic was laid out on a giant boulder before Shiloh and her kidnapper. There was a tablecloth, and on top of that were two goblets of wine, some cheese, and a couple of apples. The Dread Pirate Roberts slowed down and the two men observed each other.

"So it is down to you, and it is down to me," said Vizzini almost casually as the pirate slowly approached, "If you wish her dead, by all means, keep moving forward." He pressed the knife harder against her throat and she hissed in pain.

"Let me explain," said the man in black keeping a wary eye on the weapon.

"There's nothing to explain. You're trying to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen," said Vizzini.

"Perhaps an arrangement can be reached?" the Dread Pirate Roberts suggested.

"There will be no arrangement, and you're killing her," Vizzini warned jabbing her with his long knife. Shiloh gasped against the pain.

"Well if there can be no arrangement, then we are at an impasse," sounding calm.

"I'm afraid so. I can't compete with you physically, and you're no match for my brains," bragged Vizzini thinking himself a genius.

"You're that smart?" inquired the pirate raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Let me put it this way: have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?"

"Yes."

"Morons," Vizzini spat out.

"Really," said the Dread Pirate Roberts thoughtfully, "In that case, I challenge you to a battle of wits."

"For the girl?" inquired Vizzini, and the man in black nodded. "To the death?" Another nod. "I accept," Vizzini said happily, sheathing his dagger.

"Good," said the Dread Pirate Roberts taking a seat opposite the kidnapper, "Then pour the wine." As Vizzini filled the goblets with the dark red liquid, the pirate pulled out a small vial, uncorked it, and offered it to Vizzini. "Inhale this, but do not touch."

Vizzini took a whiff and frowned returning the vial as he said, "I smell nothing."

"What you do not smell is called Iocane powder," the Dread Pirate Roberts explained, "It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in liquid, and is among the more deadly poisons known to man." The man in black then turned away from Vizzini with the goblets, to pour the poison in. Once the task was complete, he replaced the goblets one before himself and the other before Vizzini. "All right. Where is the poison? The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decide and we both drink, and find out who is right... and who is dead."

"But it's so simple," said Vizzini sounding as if he were the wisest person in the world, "All I have to do is divine from what I know of you: are you the sort of man who would put the poison into his own goblet or his enemy's? Now, a clever man would put the poison into his own goblet, because he would know that only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But you must have known I was not a great fool, you would have counted on it, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me."

"You've made your decision then?" inquired the Dread Pirate Roberts raising an eyebrow.

"Not remotely," Vizzini replied, "Because Iocane comes from Australia, as everyone knows, and Australia is entirely peopled with criminals, and criminals are used to having people not trust them, as you are not trusted by me, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you."

"Truly, you have a dizzying intellect," said the Dread Pirate Roberts sarcastically, but Vizzini missed the tone of voice. Shiloh smirked at the pirate's remark and it was lucky for her that her kidnapper didn't notice.

"WAIT TILL I GET GOING!" Vizzini cried, then frowned slightly as he tried to recall what he had been saying, "Where was I?"

"Australia," the man in black said.

"Yes, Australia. And you must have suspected I would have known the powder's origin, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me," said Vizzini.

"You're just stalling now," the Dread Pirate Roberts said in half amusement, half frustration.

"YOU'D LIKE TO THINK THAT, WOULDN'T YOU?" yelled Vizzini, "You've beaten my giant, which means you're exceptionally strong, so you could've put the poison in your own goblet, trusting on your strength to save you, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of you. But, you've also bested my Spaniard, which means you must have studied, and in studying you must have learned that man is mortal, so you would have put the poison as far from yourself as possible, so I can clearly not choose the wine in front of me.

"You're trying to trick me into giving away something. It won't work," stated the man in black.

"IT HAS WORKED!" Vizzini declared in his loud voice, "YOU'VE GIVEN EVERYTHING AWAY! I KNOW WHERE THE POISON IS!"

"Then make your choice."

"I will, and I choose- What in the world can that be?" Vizzini exclaimed with wide eyes and pointing at something behind the Dread Pirate Roberts.

"What? Where?" inquired the man in black turning around, but he didn't see anything. With his back turned, he did not notice Vizzini switching the goblets. "I don't see anything," the pirate said facing the kidnapper once more.

"Well, I- I could have sworn I saw something. No matter," said Vizzini waving his hand with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" the pirate asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, let's drink. Me from my glass, and you from yours," said Vizzini lifting up his goblet. The Dread Pirate Roberts did the same, and they drank, Vizzini being hesitant at first until he saw his opponent showed no reaction to poison.

"You guessed wrong," said the Dread Pirate Roberts quietly with a smirk of his own.

"You only think I guessed wrong!" Vizzini cried out, laughing hysterically, "That's what's so funny! I switched glasses when your back was turned! Ha ha! You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders! The most famous is never get involved in a land war in Asia, but only slightly less well known is this: never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha—" He suddenly stopped laughing and toppled over, dead.

The man in black moved over to Shiloh and took off her blindfold and sliced the ropes holding her. When his blue eyes locked with her brown ones, he was stunned. He had seen a pair of eyes like that before, but no it couldn't be, could it? It had to be a coincidence. And the hair color, so much like – no it just couldn't be. Over the years he had seen plenty of girls with the same hair color or eye color as Her.

"Who are you?" she inquired eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm no one to be trifled with. That is all you ever need know," he replied.

"And to think, all that time it was your cup that was poisoned," she mused aloud looking at the two goblets.

"They were both poisoned," he explained, "I spent the last few years building up an immunity to Iocane powder. Come on." "He grabbed her arm and they ran off.

Along a grassy hilltop near a gulley they stopped running and he threw her down onto a rock. "Catch your breath," he said and she stared up at him. Shiloh didn't need to stop. She had been in track for the past three years now.

"If you'll release me, whatever you ask for ransom, you'll get it, I promise you," she said hoping that all this guy wanted was money. She was sure that her mother would pay just to have her back.

The Dread Pirate Roberts chuckled and said, "And what is that worth, the promise of a child? You're very funny, girl."

She scowled at him and snapped, "My name is Shiloh, not _girl!_ And I was giving you a chance. It does not matter where you take me. My mom will find me!"

"You think your mother will save you?" the pirate inquired, "Listen, I don't know who your mother is, and I don't really care. I swore that I would take you to Nesidy as a favor to someone I know, and I intend to keep my word."

"Yes, she will save me. That I know," she said, "And I don't give a damn about who wants me in Nesidy or wherever the hell you're taking me! I want to go home to my mom and my best friend!"

"What? No father?" asked the Dread Pirate Roberts and her scowl deepened, "Just about everyone here has a true love."

"That's none of your business!" she snapped, "And they were in love!"

"Did he walk out on you?" he asked watching in slight amusement as her temper flared, "Is that why you're so touchy on the subject? Did he even love you or your mother? Or were you lying and he really wasn't capable of love?"

Shiloh stood and glared daggers up at him, "My parents have loved more deeply than an asshole like yourself could ever dream." Of course she did not know this, since her mother never talked about her father, but she was so angry that she just blurted it out.

The man in black raised a hand as if to slap her and she flinched. "That was a warning, girl. The next time my hand flies on its own, for where I come from, there are penalties when a woman lies."

Regaining her courage, Shiloh hissed out maliciously, "You can die slowly, cut into a thousand pieces."

This surprised him, but he didn't dare show it and replied angrily, "You dare talk to the Dread Pirate Roberts that way?"

"Pirate?" she scoffed, "If you were truly a pirate, you wouldn't have rescued me. You would have killed me on the spot."

"I told you that I'm doing this as a favor to someone," he snarled, "Otherwise, I _would_ have killed you! What the Queen wants with you I'll never know! I wouldn't even be doing this if she didn't want you alive! I mean once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you and then it's nothing but work, work, work all the time."

"Shut up!" she screeched, "You mock my pain!"

"Life is pain, Shiloh. Anyone who says differently is selling something," he retorted.

"You mocked me once. Never do it again!" she yelled, angry tears now forming in her eyes, "My dad died, okay! That's why I don't have a father!" She suddenly said in a more sinister voice, "And you can die too for all I care!" With all of her strength, she shoved the Dread Pirate Roberts down the hill. She didn't check to see what happened, but instead bolted for her life. It wasn't long until she heard footsteps charging after her, and knew he was hot on her trail.

The Dread Pirate Roberts was quickly gaining on the teenager and once he was close enough, he leapt and wrapped his arms around her. She screamed and struggled, but her movements caused the both of them to topple over and roll down the hill all the way into the gulley. When they finally skid to a halt, both lying on their backs on the floor, Shiloh sat up and was about to jump to her feet and run when she saw the pirate's mask had fallen somewhere up on the hill, revealing his identity. The teenager stared at him in surprise, actually knowing who this man was having watched his movie right before she was kidnapped by Captain Hook.

"Tulio?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Tulio sat up with a groan, feeling bruises develop on his body. He gave a confused look and said, "Do I know you?"

"No," she said, her mind reeling, "But I know you. My best friend told me all about you. Looks like you really are an asshole if you're trying to kidnap me."

"I'm not kidnapping you! I'm returning you to safety!" he snapped standing up. He grasped her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. "Come on!"

They raced along the ravine floor until they made it to the entrance of the Fire Swamp.

"I'm not going in _there_," Shiloh said not like the look of their destination.

Tulio replied, "This is the fastest way to get to Nesidy. Lucky for you, that idiot got turned around and you ended up here in the country of Terra Viro instead of across the sea to Guilder. Nesidy should be a couple of hours' journey from the other end of the Fire Swamp." They entered the Fire Swamp and Tulio looked around saying, "It's not that bad." Shiloh looked at him with a puzzled expression and her head tilted. "Well, I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here, but the trees are actually quite lovely."

As they walk, there was a series of popping sounds, and fire shot out of the ground beside Shiloh. She screamed as the hem of her pajama shirt caught on fire, and the flames began licking her skin. Tulio quickly pulled out his sword and sliced off her shirt. The pieces fluttered to the ground, exposing the teenager in her bra. She flushed, covering up her torso, and winced slightly when she felt the burn on her abdomen.

"Well now, that was an adventure," he said sheathing his sword and removing his jacket. Shiloh took a step back, flushing even more. "Don't flatter yourself," he added picking up what she was thinking. Tulio handed her his jacket and she gratefully pulled it on, to hide herself.

Taking hold of her hand he pulled her through the swamp. When there was another popping sound, Tulio pulled her aside to safety as another great flame spurt up out of the ground.

"Well, one thing I will say. The fire swamp certainly does keep you on your toes," he muttered.

As they travelled Shiloh was complaining the entire time. "I can't believe you're taking me through here! It's dangerous and stupid! Why couldn't we have just gone around the Fire Swamp instead? That way I wouldn't have been burned or even lost my favorite shirt! And the burn _hurts!_"

Tulio rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up will you? Once we're out of here, we'll be closer to Nesidy and there we can get you medical attention. I saw the burn, and it's not that bad. You can endure pain for just a couple more hours." There was another popping sound again. Tulio simply picked up Shiloh and moved her out of danger as a spurt of flame appeared where she had been standing moments before.

"You're such an asshole!" she snapped pulling away from him, "You just want to get rid of me faster, and don't care if I end up dying in the process! You only care about yourself! It's no wonder she left you!"

Tulio had pulled out his sword and paused for a moment at her words before slicing a path through some vines. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! I'm not stupid!" she said when he had sheathed his sword and lifted her up into his arms to carry her across some swamp water that was bridged by a narrow rickety tree branch. "When I said that my parents loved more deeply than you ever will, you got angry and nearly hit me! That was a sign that you were in love once, but something obviously happened to her. I'm putting my money on the fact she left your sorry ass."

Scowling, Tulio unceremoniously dropped her once he finished crossing the bridge, and she fell on her behind, groaning. "You're such a dick!" she moaned gingerly standing up and rubbing her tailbone. She took a step forward and the ground gave way, causing her to disappear beneath a pile of sand.

Tulio quickly cut a vine, dropped his sword and dove into the Lightning Sand after her, still clutching the vine attached to a tree. While they were beneath the sand a large ugly rodent walked past the sand pit. The two humans emerged from the pit gasping for air and coughing. Still holding on to Shiloh, Tulio spotted the large, ugly rodent behind her.

Shiloh moaned out, "We're going to die!"

"No, no," he said in a calm voice, making sure she didn't see the giant rat, "We have already succeeded." He helped her up and continued leading her through the swamp. "I mean, what are the three terrors of the fire swamp? One, the flame spurt. No problem. There's a popping sound preceding each, we can avoid that. Two, the lightning sand, but you were clever enough to discover what that looks like, so in the future we can avoid that too. And lastly, there are the R.O.U.S.s."

"What are R.O.U.S.s?" she inquired.

"Rodents Of Unusual Size," he replied nonchalantly "But don't worry, I don't think they exist."

An R.O.U.S. suddenly appeared and pounced on Tulio. He was pinned under the giant rodent, trying to fend it off, but couldn't. The rat's teeth sank deep into his arm, causing Tulio to howl in pain. Not giving up on the fight, Tulio punched the beast's face, causing it to back off, setting its captive free. Tulio stretched his arm out towards his sword, but the Rodent of Unusual Size leapt onto his back again. Tulio flipped the rodent off him, and scrambled for his sword. The rat suddenly changed direction, heading for a new target: Shiloh. She was frozen in fear, having never seen a rat that size before.

"Tulio!" she screeched backing up when the rat neared her. Tulio forgot about his sword and grabbed the rodent's tail instead, before wrestling with it. Shiloh grasped a small branch and used it as a club, beating the beast. The rodent clamped its jaws around her ankle, and she screamed in pain, falling over on her backside as she lost the branch. Tulio jumped onto the giant rat's back and yanked it away from the teenager. They wrestled on the ground for a bit, with the rodent biting Tulio's shoulder. A popping noise caught his attention, and knowing what it meant, he rolled towards the sound until a flam spurt shot skyward, roasting the R.O.U.S. that had been placed there on purpose. With the giant rat distracted, Tulio pulled himself free, grabbed his sword, and stabbed the rodent until it collapsed onto the ground dead.

After sheathing his sword again, Tulio helped Shiloh up and supported her as they walked the rest of the way out of the Fire Swamp. After about another half hour, they finally exited the swamp and entered a lightly wooded area.

"We did it," Shiloh said in relief, happy to be out of there.

"Now, was that so terrible?" Tulio inquired before they continued on down towards Nesidy with him helping Shiloh the entire way as she hobbled about on her injured ankle.

* * *

Back on Captain Amelia's ship, Helene was wandering around the deck, mostly avoiding Mole, when she saw Aralyne sitting alone in a barrel looking out over the sea, her short curly brown hair blowing in the breeze. Another ability Helene had was picking up on people's emotions, and right now she had received an entire tidal wave coming from her former teacher: guilt for leaving Incantationen, sadness because she missed someone – although Helene had a hard time picking up who, and it wasn't Shiloh – fear of someone pure evil – again, she had a hard time picking up who – worry for Shiloh, and anger towards Captain Hook.

All of this was giving Helene a head ache, and she clutched her head, muttering, "Just pick one emotion! Just one!" The emotions were overwhelming her, and she suddenly fainted.

John Rolfe, who happened to be nearby, caught her before she hit the ground.

"What in the world?!" he exclaimed, lifting her up into his arms.

"What happened?" Milo inquired seeing everything.

Rolfe replied, "I don't know! She was muttering something about picking an emotion, then suddenly fainted!"

Milo ran off towards Aralyne.

* * *

I turned to see who had called my name and found Milo looking worried. Right now I really wanted to be alone, so whatever problem they wanted their _queen_ to fix would not be my problem.

"Aralyne," he gasped out, hunching over and holding a stitch in his side. Poor guy. Probably wasn't used to any type of exercise. "Something happened to Helene!" I was now on high alert. She _was_ my responsibility after all. "Rolfe said she heard her say something about picking an emotion right before she fainted."

I knew what had happened, having being one of the very few to know about her abilities, and relaxed. She wasn't in any danger, but guilt surged through me, since I caused her little episode. "Dammit!" I muttered, then sighed, saying to Milo, "She'll be fine. Just keep her away from me for a while."

By then John Rolfe had approached us, carrying Helene in his arms. "What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Why did she faint?" Proteus demanded also coming our way. Jeez! How many witnessed her little spell?

"That's her secret to tell, not mine," I replied.

"Secret?" Rolfe inquired in confusion.

"Look, I can't tell you, okay. Ask her when she wakes up," I replied before hopping off the barrel an going below decks to the room I shared with Helene.

* * *

Once Aralyne was out of sight, Proteus turned to Amelia and called out, "Captain! Where should we put Miss Robinson?"

"Take her to her room," replied the Captain from the wheel.

"I believe Aralyne went there and she said to keep Miss Robinson far from her," said Rolfe.

"Said it had something to do with a secret Miss Robinson has that had to do with her fainting spell," Proteus added, then suggested, "Captain I wish to offer my room to Miss Robinson so she may recover."

"Well, we can't have Miss Robinson lying about up here. Take her down," ordered Amelia.

Proteus and John nodded saying simultaneously, "Captain."

They took her down to Proteus's room and made sure she was comfortable. Proteus returned up on deck, while Rolfe said he'd stay behind to watch over her. After a few minutes, she began to wake up.

Helene's blue eyes fluttered open, and she sat up groggily. "Ow my head. What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in Proteus's room. You fainted," Rolfe replied.

"Oh," she said, blushing, "Wait I fainted?"

"Yes. You were muttering something about emotions," said Rolfe hoping she would tell him what had happened.

Helene bit her lip and looked rather scared "Oh." She turned her face away from him and asked, "Did I say anything else?"

He answered her question with one of his own, "What did Aralyne mean by a secret?"

She became flustered and was felt the walls closing in on her. She couldn't tell him! He would think she was a freak! "Um...Mr. Rolfe...I..."

"She said you have a secret that has to do with you fainting," he pressed further.

"I...I...I need some air!" she blurted out, jumping from the bed and fleeing the room. She ran back on deck, and climbed back to her favorite spot on the bowsprit.

John Rolfe had followed her, and seeing all of this, Captain Amelia called out to her crewman, "Mr. Rolfe! Is there any reason Miss Robinson fled like a bat out of Hell and climbed the bowsprit?"

"She asked what happened and I told her, but when I asked what her secret was, she panicked and fled," Rolfe replied.

Captain Amelia's hand was twitching, wanting to either face-palm herself, or smack him upside the head, but she refrained from doing so. "Mr. Rolfe. May I suggest the next time you are with Miss Robinson if she allows you near, do not bring that up unless she chooses to tell you. Now go apologize at once before the poor girl climbs even further out and she falls in the water."

"Yes Captain," Rolfe said with a sheepish nod, the went towards the bowsprit.

Helene was very near the edge looking out over the ocean feeling conflicted. On one hand she wanted to tell the others on the ship her secret, but on the other she doesn't because she's scared. Especially of what John Rolfe and Proteus may think of her. She even wondered if she should feel _that_ way about either of them.

"Gah! Why does everything have to be so confusing!" she moaned, placing her face in her hands.

"Miss Robinson?" said John Rolfe right at the edge of the bowsprit where it connected to the ship.

Startled, her head shot up, and she yelped as she slid sideways but clung onto the bowsprit like a sloth. "Yes?" she said calmly looking up at him.

Afraid she might fall, John Rolfe held his hand out to her. "Here, let me help you up."

"No, I've got it!" she insisted, trying to pull herself back up. She let out another yelp as she slipped back to where she had been.

"Give me your hand," Rolfe said. Ignoring his hand, she set her face into a determined pout and tried climbing again. "Miss Robinson, you're going to fall."

"Am not!" she snapped.

Seeing that she was going to be stubborn, Rolfe pulled back and said, "Okay then. I'll wait for you over here." He left the bowsprit so that she had room to return on deck.

"Ooh! Who says I want you to wait for me!" she said in frustration.

He folded his arms over his chest and asked, "Miss Robinson, are you stuck?"

"No!"

"Then climb back over," he said.

"Who's to say I don't like hanging like this. Offers a different view! Your fault I ended up like this anyway!" she replied.

Rolfe said, "I came by to apologize for upsetting you, so I'm sorry. If you don't need me, then I'll just be going." He turned to walk away.

"Good! I don't!" she yelled, then climbed back up, muttering to herself, "Stupid men sticking their noses where they don't belong! He's lucky he's cute!"

John Rolfe hadn't gotten far when Captain Amelia called out to him, once more, "Mr. Rolfe. Help Miss Robinson back up. We can't afford to have someone fall overboard again."

"She doesn't want my help, Captain," he replied.

"Indeed I don't!" Helene snapped.

Helene managed to climb halfway up before Mole appeared out of nowhere to try to help but scared her instead. She let out a string of cusswords that would have earned her weeks of detention with Aralyne if she were still at school.

"UGH! The minute we get Shi I'm going home!" she muttered angrily, trying to keep a distance from Mole without falling over.

"Mole, get away from her," Rolfe ordered.

"Shoo! Or I will kick you back in the ocean for another bath!" Helene said to the creepy short man.

"That is a risk worth taking when you're in love!" Mole said reaching out towards her.

"Ew! Ugh! I'd rather kiss Mr. Rolfe than you! He's better looking!" Helene exclaimed in disgust, "And he's more of a gentleman than you!" She managed to kick Mole overboard and swung herself up before slipping again. "Mr. Rolfe, I changed my mind. Rescue me please?"

Looking pleased by her statement about wanting to kiss him, he returned to the bowsprit, "As you wish."

"Better wipe that look of your face, Mr. Rolfe," Helene warned, but he couldn't as he held his hand out to her. She made a face before letting one hand go to grab his but started slipping again.

John Rolfe quickly reached out and grasped her hand. "Don't worry, I've got you."

"I'll worry until you've pulled me up then I won't worry," she said, eyeing the water below her, "So can you help me up now? I've already had a bath from earlier. I don't need another."

Rolfe pulled her back on deck and said, "There. Now you're safe."

With an annoyed sigh, Captain Amelia said, "Mr. Proteus, fish out Mr. Molière again."

"I'm only sorry about kicking Mole in again because Mr. Proteus has to fish him out...Again. And to be honest, this was entirely _your_ fault! Your help was not wanted! Needed yes but not wanted! And you should not look so pleased with yourself!" She started turning away.

"I beg your pardon!" he said in surprise.

Helene returned her attention to him slightly and said, "Alright. You have it!"

"You didn't say _thank you_ either! Whatever happened to manners and etiquette?" he demanded.

"Since you're a sailor, I wouldn't expect you to have them," she snapped, walking off to go talk with Audrey.

Rolfe threw his hands in the air in frustration before storming off. "Women!"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I sat on my bed, staring down at the floor. _Why me? Why did all of this have to happen to me? I was constantly kidnapped, I died twice, I killed my best friends, Tulio is dead, Shiloh was kidnapped. If the Horned King had left me alone in the first place, none of this would have happened! _But my voice of reason whispered through my mind: _If he had left you alone, you wouldn't have met Tulio, and Shiloh wouldn't have been born_. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, trying not to cry.

From above me, I heard John Smith shout out, "Land Ho!"

Lifting up my head, I wiped the unshed tears from my eyes and peered outside the circular window nearby. There was Nesidy's port coming ever closer. After all these years, it still looked the same. Hope surged through me as I thought of Shiloh there waiting for me. Jumping off the bed, I left the room and ran up on deck leaning over the rail, anxious to be back in Nesidy.

* * *

After travelling in silence for a couple of hours, Tulio and Shiloh arrived in Nesidy. Those that had been out on the street saw them and stopped in their tracks, staring. They couldn't believe it! Tulio was _alive!_ But who was the girl he was with? They certainly didn't recognize her.

"What are they all staring at?" Shiloh asked him as he led her to the hospital.

"Me," he replied, "I haven't been here in years. They all thought I was dead…."

They got to the building, and inside they ran into Doctor Ann Possible, Kim Possible's mother.

"Tulio?" she said in surprise, gaping at him, "Wha-?"

He cut her off and nodded towards the teenager, "Help her. She was burned and bitten by an R.O.U.S."

Doctor Possible took Shiloh from him and said, "You'd better come with me, too, Tulio. That bite looks nasty." He looked down at his shoulder and shrugged, following the two females. They entered a room where Doctor Possible began looking over Shiloh, and some other doctor bandaged up Tulio.

When he was all fixed up, he looked at Shiloh and said, "My job here is done. I brought you to Nesidy, so now you're on your own."

The teenager's mouth opened, but before she could speak, he left. She couldn't believe it! He just abandoned her with a bunch of strangers! Shiloh jumped off the examination table and ran after him, ignoring Doctor Possible's cries that she wasn't supposed to leave until Doctor Sweet got a look at her.

* * *

The second we had docked, I saw the two headed dragon Devon and Cornwall flying clumsily towards the ship. Not noticing me – thankfully – they landed on the deck and spoke to Sweet.

"There's a girl that just arrived, she's over at the hospital right now," said Devon.

"Doctor Possible said she won't release her until you give the okay," added Cornwall.

"What's her name?" Sweet inquired.

"I think it was Shannon," said Cornwall, in thought, "or Shirley."

"You idiot!" said Devon smacking Cornwall on the head, "It was Shiloh!"

"SHILOH?!" Helene and I screeched, then bolted off the ship, racing towards the hospital with Helene following closely behind me. People in the street stared at us in surprise and began shouting out my name. It soon echoed around the city that I had returned to Incantationen.

The second the hospital building was in sight, the door opened and I skid to a halt, Helene crashing into me.

"Ara, why did we stop?"

But I ignored her question as I stared at the man in the door way. He looked at me in surprise then smiled. That smile… I thought I would never see it again. I thought I would never see _him_ again. "Tulio?" I said quietly walking forward.

"Aralyne," he said meeting me halfway.

I reached out towards him. "You... YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screeched angrily as I began to beat the shit out of him. He coward away from my rage. "YOU SELFISH STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! I SHOULD FUCKING KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Helene suddenly grabbed me from behind and said, "Whoa! Hey! Ara! Calm down! Stop trying to kill him!"

"DAMMIT HEL! LET GO OF ME! I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!" I screamed trying to pull away from her.

She suddenly tackled me to the ground and sat on me. "No! You can kill him later! Right now you're daughter and my best friend is in there! Forget the asshole!"

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF ME HEL!"

"I don't have a fat ass!" Helene replied indignantly.

And that's when Shiloh came out not noticing us but began yelling at Tulio.

"Thanks for nothing asshole!"

"You ungrateful little brat!" he shouted, rounding on her, "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead!"

With my rage quickly fading, I realized I now had to explain everything to the both of them. "Uh, Tulio..."

He waved at me to be quiet as Shiloh continued her rant, "It was your fault I got injured in the first place! You're the one that dragged me through the fire swamp!"

"Your parents obviously didn't teach you manners!" he retaliated.

Helene finally got off me and got in his face. "Hey Watch who you insult you asshole! You dragged her through the fucking Fire Swamp?! You could have _killed_ her! And Ara did teach her manners!"

"Hel?" Shiloh said in surprise staring at her best friend.

"Who are you?" Tulio demanded, then shook his head, "Know what it doesn't matter."

"Tulio!" I shouted climbing to my feet.

"Not _now_ Aralyne!"

Shiloh's attention finally turned towards me and she stared in disbelief. "Mom?!"

"_Mom?!"_ Tulio echoed in bewilderment staring between me and Shiloh. By now, everyone in Nesidy came to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'm Helene!" Helene snapped, "And Shi's my best friend! And Ara is her mother!"

"Her _mother?!_" Tulio shouted then rounded on me angrily, "You have a _daughter?!_ No wonder she's infuriating! She's just like _you!_ Careless! Reckless! Stubborn!"

"Ouch!" Helene said then began staring at Tulio intently.

_And has YOUR temper..._

"How can you have a daughter?!" he continued, "You couldn't _wait_ for me? You moved on _without_ me? Who's her father? Some stupid asshole?"

Helene continued to stare t him and got right back in his face. Her eyes flicked between me, Shiloh and Tulio.

"He's definitely a stupid asshole," I remarked, folding my arms over my chest.

"Who is he?!" Tulio demanded and I could tell Helene was making him uncomfortable, "And dammit! Get this girl out of my face!"

Helene suddenly smiled as she pointed at him and laughed, "_Seriously?!_ _Him?!_ Hahaahahaha! Now I know where she gets it from!" Turning to Shiloh, she said, "I _told_ you that you scream like him!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Shiloh asked in frustration.

I smacked him upside the head and said, "Idiot!" I then grabbed him by the shirt and brought him close, kissing him for the first time in seventeen years. "Does that feel like I moved on?"

He stared at me for a moment, and I could almost see his brain processing the information: _If she didn't move on and yet has a kid – brain computes._

"She's _my_ kid?!" he yelled out.

"WHAT?!" Shiloh shrieked.

Helene just busted up laughing.

"Way to go Sherlock," I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Mom, this is a joke right? Please tell me it's a joke!" Shiloh begged. Helene was still laughing.

"She can't be my daughter! She's nothing like me!" Tulio said.

And Shiloh added, "He can't be my dad! He's a stupid jerk!"

"I only slept with _one_ man Tulio," I said ignoring their protests, "_you_."

Finally sobering up, Helene snickered and said, "And the drama continues. Tulio, she is your daughter. From what I've seen she acts just like you!"

He turned towards her and demanded, "How do you know how I act?! I don't even know you!" He then faced me once more. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

Before I could answer, Helene said, "I'm from the real world. I've seen your movie. And I'm a people watcher. Meaning I observe people's behaviors. I've been around Shiloh for a long time, long enough to know her behavior patterns and watching you, I'm seeing the exact same thing."

"Movie?!" he yelled in disgust. I had shown him _The Road to El Dorado_ one day, and he hated it. "That was a bunch of bs! I would _never_ date Chel!"

"No but you would date every other girl in this village wouldn't you?" I said getting him where it hurt.

"Hah! Called it like I saw it! Hah! So I was right! You _did_ date other women," Helene exclaimed looking around and her gaze landed upon Meg and Susan Pevensie. "You used to date Meg and she sold her soul to save you. Then you went after Susan, leaving poor Meg heartbroken." She directed her next question to all of the women Tulio had been with, including me, "How did you fall for this asshole?" She then continued on with her explanation, "Meg got over you and now is dating Flynn Ryder."

Tulio turned to me in disbelief. "Did you end up telling her my life story? How the hell does she know all that?! And that was seriously a low blow! You were the _last_ woman I fell in love with!"

"Oh, so you admit you loved the others?" I said arching an eyebrow at him.

"What?! No that's not what I meant!" he said defending himself.

"Actually she didn't tell me anything," Helene said smugly.

"Then how did you know all that?!" he demanded of her.

With a sigh, Helene said, "It's sort of something I can do. I can't explain it. I can look at a person and tell things about them. People thought it was freaky."

Ignoring her for the moment, I said, "Then what did you mean, Tulio? I knew your past histories when I first started spending time with you but you had proved yourself by forsaking the others. You had no right to accuse me of being with other men. I'm not a tramp like you!"

"Ouch!" Helene said wincing, "Shi! Now I think would be a time to scram!"

Shiloh was glaring at me and Tulio as she said, "Not until I get some answers!" She then yelled at me, "You told me my father was dead! Now you're telling me it's this asshole?! You also told me fairy tales didn't exist but I can see for myself that they do! What else have you been lying to me about?!"

Becoming frustrated with the situation, Helene said, "Ugh! I'll do it! Okay! Your mom thought he was dead! He disappeared! He didn't come back! So she thought he was dead so heartbroken she went back to the real world where she had you!" She directed the last bit to Tulio. "And she was going to tell you she was pregnant when you came home but you never did! So don't you dare pin this on her!"

Tulio stared at me and said quietly, "You were going to tell me?"

"Not now, Tulio!" I snapped, my eyes on my daughter who looked hurt and angry much like the day I told her fairy tales weren't real, "Shiloh I'm sorry! I kept the truth from you to keep you safe! You have no idea of the danger here! I thought if you didn't know then you would never have to come here!"

"Shi, you can't be mad," Helene said taking my side, "Even I can feel how dangerous it would have been! Yeah! I know I'm a freak! Nothing new there!" Letting out a sigh of frustration she said to everyone, "Ugh! I'm done with this! Is there someplace I can get a drink or something? And you three take it somewhere else! And the rest of you move along! Nothing to see here!"

Some of the crowd actually turned and left, but a great deal of them stayed to see how this little episode would turn out. Mrs. Hawkins said Helene could get a drink at the Benbow Inn and led her away.

"Mom," Shiloh said, her voice cracking as she tried holding it together, "you knew how much I loved fairy tales! You knew how much I loved watching _Aladdin_ and _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Atlantis!_ I even told you that I was going to... that I wanted to..." She broke down and started crying.

I cringed at the sight. "Shiloh, honey," I said, reaching out towards her but she pulled away from me.

"I hate you!" she said quietly then shouted out glaring at Tulio and me, "I HATE YOU BOTH!" She turned and ran down the street.

"Shiloh," I said, tears welling in my eyes. I hated myself and wanted everything to go back to the way it was. I turned and glared at Tulio. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"Me?! You left!" he shouted.

"I thought you were _dead!_" I shrieked, shoving him backwards, the tears now falling down my face.

"Well obviously I'm not!" he retorted

"You could have told me!" I sobbed, shoving him again.

"You weren't here!" he snapped.

I screamed in frustration and raised my fist to punch him, but let it drop, and fell to my knees, hugging myself.

"Hey," he said, kneeling beside me, his voice softening, "Aralyne." He wrapped me up in his arms, and I was grateful to finally have him back, "I'm sorry." Tulio lifted me off the ground. "Come on, I'll take you home." He marched through the crowd, which parted for us, and we went back to his little house where we had lived all those years ago.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After I had managed to stop crying, I sat at the kitchen table in Tulio's house with a mug of hot peppermint tea between my hands. "How are you alive?" I finally asked through a stuffy nose, "And what were you doing with Shiloh? Peter Pan told me the Dread Pirate Roberts was to rescue her."

"This will all soon be but a happy memory," he said changing out of his pirate outfit and slipping on the clothes I was used to seeing him in, "Because Roberts' ship _Revenge_ is anchored at the far end near the Cliffs of Insanity. And I, as you know, am Roberts." The name finally wrung a bell. I recalled hearing that name in my favorite movie, _The Princess Bride_, and I vaguely recalled hearing that name once before here in Incantationen before I had married Tulio.

"But how is that possible," I inquired staring up at him as he sat down across the table from me, "since he's been marauding twenty years, and you only left me seventeen years ago?"

"I myself am often surprised at life's little quirks," he replied, rolling his eyes upward, his brow creasing in thought, "See, after Captain Hook had knocked me into the ocean, I swam as far as I could, nearly freezing to death, when out of the fog, I saw a pirate ship. At first, I had thought it belonged to Hook or Silver, but I was wrong. It belonged to the Dread Pirate Roberts. His men had fished me out of the water and were about to kill me, when I simply said, _Please... please, I need to live_. It was the _please_ that caught his attention. He asked what was so important for me here. _True Love_, I replied. And then I spoke of a girl of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. Of course, you're no idiot, so I don't have to say I was talking about you." He gave me a small smile and I flushed a little. Jeez! I felt like I did when we first met and he was flirting with me!

"Shut up," I muttered, knowing full well he was just trying to make me smile.

"What I told you about saying _please_ was true," he said solemnly reaching forward and grasping my hand, "It intrigued Roberts, as did my description of your beauty. Finally, Roberts decided something. He said, _All right, Tulio, I've never had a valet, you can try it for tonight. I'll most likely kill you in the morning._ Three years he said that. _Good night, Tulio. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning_. I swear, I wanted to return home to you, but he wouldn't let me out of his sight for very long. Roberts and I eventually became friends. And then it happened."

"What? Go on," I urged after he paused for a moment.

"Well, Roberts had grown so rich, he wanted to retire," Tulio continued, "So he took me to his cabin, and told me his secret. _I am not the Dread Pirate Roberts_, he said. _My name is Westley. I inherited the ship from the previous Dread Pirate Roberts, just as you will inherit it from me. The man I inherited it from was not the real Dread Pirate Roberts either. His name was Ryan. The real Roberts has been retired fifteen years and living like a King in Patagonia_. Then he explained that the name was the important thing for inspiring the necessary fear. You see, no one would surrender to the Dread Pirate Tulio. So we sailed ashore, took on an entirely new crew, and he stayed aboard for a while as first mate, all the time calling me Roberts. Once the crew believed, he left the ship, and I have been Roberts ever since. The moment he left, I came back to Nesidy to try and find you – dressed up as Roberts of course, with a mask – but I heard Mickey Mouse say that you had left to your world and never returned after you heard that I was dead. I had lost the magic ring so I couldn't go after you, and returned to being a pirate. Except now that we're together again, I shall retire and hand the name over to someone else. Is everything clear to you?"

With a frown, I nodded slightly and stared down at the table. "Tulio," I said tears filling up my eyes once more, "I don't know what to do! Shiloh – she's never going to forgive me!"

"No!" he said getting out of his chair and kneeling at my side, "Listen to me. If Shiloh really is like you, then she has a big heart, and will forgive you."

I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

Shiloh didn't know how far she had run, and she didn't care. When she became tired and was wheezing from a stitch in her side, she finally stopped somewhere along the beach. Her legs were shaking, and it didn't help that her tears had blurred her vision. It was miracle she hadn't tripped or run into anything. She collapsed onto the sand, and just sobbed like a child. After a while, she had managed to calm down and sat in the sand, staring out over the ocean.

"Hey," said a male voice, and she turned to see two teenagers a bit younger than her. One was male and the other female, both with black hair. But whereas the boy had blue eyes and was wearing a red and white shirt with blue jeans, the girl was dressed in black like a Goth and had purple eyes. Shiloh thought they looked a bit familiar, but couldn't place where she'd seen them. "You're name's Shiloh, right?" the boy pressed on as he and the Goth girl sat beside her. Shiloh nodded.

"I'm Sam Manson," said the girl, "and this is Danny Fenton. We just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Shiloh stared at them for a while until she finally remembered where she had seen them before. Her mother had a collection much like Helene's fairytale one, and among the DVD's was season two of an old show called _Danny Phantom_. Shiloh didn't find it very appealing and only watched it once while growing up.

"Danny Phantom," she said in quiet amazement. Brushing the last of her tears from her eyes, her gaze shifted over to Sam. "My mom said fairytales didn't exist. She said you guys didn't exist."

A hurt look crossed Danny's face for a moment, but he quickly hid it. He then said, "I used to be friends with your mom before she left this world. If she didn't tell you the truth, there had to have been good reason for it."

"She _lied_ to me!" Shiloh snapped, her brown eyes blazing angrily.

"Look," Sam said in a soothing tone, trying to get Shiloh to calm down, "We saw what happened, and we understand how you must feel. But try to see this through Aralyne's point of view. She knew you were going to be in danger while here."

"Shiloh, you have no idea what Siren is capable of," Danny added right before Sam's eyes widened and she elbowed him in the gut. She then whispered to him that she shouldn't think Shiloh should know who Siren was.

"Siren?" Shiloh repeated looking between her two new acquaintances, "Who's Siren? What does she have to do with my mom?"

Sam and Danny exchanged glances, not knowing how to answer her questions.

* * *

Over at the Benbow Inn, Helene was sitting at a table when Tiana placed a plate of pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a bowl of strawberries and peaches before her.

"There you go, sugar, enjoy," Tiana said with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Helene said staring down at her meal, her mind on what had just transpired outside. _She had blurted out for the whole town to hear that she has weird powers!_ "You might want to go now, so you're not seen talking to me."

"Why not?" Tiana asked puzzled.

With a sigh, Helene replied, "You know that thing I did back there? It's earned me the title of freak back home and anyone caught talking to me were considered outcasts and not allowed back in their groups. I'm basically bad luck and no one wants me around. You wouldn't want your friends to think you're friends with the freak. It won't end well. Believe me. As soon as I can I'm leaving."

Laughing, Tiana said, "We have fairies, witches, talking animals, a flying elephant, anthrozils*, and two half ghosts. I doubt you would stick out too much."

Helene gave a weak laugh in return. "Yeah but no one really wants a girl who can tell almost anything about you as a dinner guest. Wait. Anthrozils? What are those?"

"Half dragons half humans," Tiana explained, "Such as Grandpa Luong Lao Shi and his biological grandkids Jake and Haley Long."

"Ah. Of course," Helene said nodding in understanding, "Yeah probably wouldn't stick out. But seriously. Would you want someone who can tell almost anything about you around? I mean you lost your father at a young age and it's always been your dream to open your own restaurant. See? Freaky. There's only 2 people I can't get a read on."

"Who?" Tiana asked curiously.

"Proteus and John Rolfe," Helene said, frowning slightly, "I can get a read on everyone else but them. All I get from Proteus is that he's hiding something. That's all I get." Mrs. Hawkins suddenly walked by with plates of food for Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Turning to Sarah Hawkins, she said, "I don't mean to pry, Mrs. Hawkins, but did you and Jim lose anyone recently? Sometimes I can read people loud and clear but some are harder to read than others. I get a jumble of stuff from him." Mrs. Hawkins stopped in her tracks, tears welling in her eyes, and shot a glance over to her son. Jim had been wiping a table clean when he heard Helene speaking, and froze. He then threw the towel on the floor and stormed out of the building.

Mrs. Hawkins turned her attention back to Helene and said, "We don't like talking about it. Losing Sinbad and Melody took its toll on Jim." She went to give Shaggy and Scooby their food.

Helene cringed at the way the Hawkins had reacted. Shoving her food away, she stood up and said to Tiana, "Thanks for the food. I'm sorry, but I can't be here any longer." She left the Benbow Inn in search of her friends. After wandering around the town for several minutes and not being able to find Aralyne or Shiloh, she ran into Esmeralda, her favorite character.

"Um, excuse me? Esmeralda?" The gypsy stopped and turned to her with a smile. "I was wondering if you knew where Aralyne is?"

"She's over at Tulio's house," Esmeralda replied, "Why?"

"So I can tell her I want to go home," Helene said.

"You don't want to stay?" Esmeralda inquired.

"Why would I stay? I have no reason to," Helene answered thinking of her powers.

"None at all? Not even for Aralyne or Shiloh?" the gypsy asked.

Helene bit her lip and said, "Shi doesn't need me anymore. I have no place here. Even if I did, I have no place to stay. And what sort of adventures could I have here? Then again, I really don't have a reason to go back either."

"Not need you?" Esmeralda said in surprise, "She just got into a fight with her mother."

"That's between them," Helene said dismissively then thought about it, "I guess I could stay just to make sure Ara doesn't kill Tulio."

Esmeralda said, "She's had plenty of time to kill him. And Shiloh may need you more than you think. She just stormed off yelling at her parents _I hate you!_"

With a sigh, Helene replied, "Yep! She needs me alright! I feel more like the babysitter sometimes. I'll figure out where I'll stay after this! Thanks Esmeralda!"

"Glad to help. See you around," said the Gypsy waving as Helene ran off to find Shiloh.

As she raced through the town, she kept asking characters if they had seen Shiloh, until finally, she ran into Winnie Foster who said she had seen Shiloh go to the beach. After getting directions, Helene made it to the beach in just minutes and found Shiloh with Danny and Sam.

Danny had spotted her first and said to Shiloh, "Oh, look! There's your friend!" When the others turned to Helene, he grabbed the Goth's hand and said, "Come on, Sam!" They jumped to their feet and ran off down the beach.

"Hey! Wait!" Shiloh yelled after them, "You didn't answer my questions about Siren!"

"Siren?" Helene said reaching her side and helping her up to her feet.

"They said someone named Siren is the reason I'm in danger," Shiloh explained.

Helene looked at the retreating characters in thought and caught a bit of what was on their minds. It was a picture that flashed in her mind of Aralyne with bright red eyes and looked pure evil as she slaughtered innocent people. She had to choke back a gasp and shot a scared glance at Shiloh. Luckily, her best friend didn't see her reaction. _She can't know about this!_ Wrapping a protective arm around the younger girl, she said, "Come on, Shi. I know you're going through a rough time. Let's find somewhere private so we can talk."

_(*The term anthrozil is from the book series Dragons in Our Midst by Bryan Davis.)_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

_(Song in this chapter is "World of Stone" by Blackmore's Night.)_

When I had stopped crying, again, I had a terrible headache and to make matters worse, someone was knocking on the door. Tulio left my side to go answer it and I heard him say, "Grandpa, wha–?"

"I'm sorry, Tulio. No time for formalities. I must speak with Aralyne." A few seconds later, both males entered the room.

"Hi, Grandpa," I said with a small smile.

"Aralyne," he said getting straight to the point, "We _need_ you. _Incantationen _needs you. Siren has been making sure that everyone with a good heart suffers so that she takes your place as queen." He suddenly held his hand out. "Come with me."

For a moment, I just stared down at his palm then grasped it. Standing from my chair, I followed him out of the house with Tulio right beside me. Releasing my hand, he led us through Nesidy with the citizens stopping to stare until we came to a nearly empty lot with an anvil on a giant stone, and protruding from the anvil was Excalibur.

"_Bring to me all of my arrows_

_Bring to me my crossbow too_

_I fear we might need them both_

_Before the night is through_

_Once a world of glittering hope_

_This world is not the world we knew_

_The only light left to shine_

_Is between me and you"_

"A week after you had left the sword returned to the stone," Grandpa explained as I walked up to the weapon. The words engraved below the hilt reverberated in my mind, _Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is rightwise savior, ruler of Incantationen._

"_On our own_

_In a World of Stone_

_We are not alone_

_I had once believed in angels_

_They were everywhere I looked_

_A gentle hand guiding me_

_To give more than I took"_

I was able to remember all of the fun times I had with my friends before Siren had killed them all, and my heart ached wishing they were back among the living once more.

"_But I have died a thousand times_

_Watching all these angels fall_

_Their lonely eyes haunt me still_

_We will avenge them all_

_On our own_

_In a World of Stone_

_We are not alone"_

Becoming angry I turned to Grandpa and said, "I'll do it! I'll be queen of Incantationen and fight Siren!" I grasped the sword and pulled it out of the anvil once again.

"_Bring me mead and bring me ale_

_To help us face this fight again_

_Good fortune will shine down on us_

_Together we will win_

_And they will never break our spirit_

_We will never turn and run_

_And we will rise stronger still _

_When we stand as one!"_

Immediately a gust of wind blew around us, and with my free hand, I covered my face to keep the dust from blowing in my eyes. When the wind had settled, I peeked over my hand, and felt my jaw drop in surprise.

"_On our own_

_In a World of Stone_

_We are not alone_

_On our own_

_In a World of Stone_

_We are not alone_

_So bring to me all of my arrows_

_Bring to me my crossbow too_

_I fear we might need them both_

_Before the night is through"_

I wasn't the only one in shock, so was Tulio and Grandpa. Standing before us were the heroes that Siren had killed: Ariel, Charlie (_All Dogs go to Heaven_), Dash the walrus, Dimitri, Gretchen Grundler, Happy, Jaq, Melody, Phil the satyr, Pocahontas, Sinbad, Tip the penguin, Violet Parr, and Wendy Darling. Ariel and Melody suddenly squealed and both hugged me, nearly knocking me over.

"Aralyne!"

"Ariel! Melody!" I said pulling away from them to continue staring, "You're alive! What?! How?!"

"Who knows! But it's great to be back!" said Dimitri wrapping an arm around Ariel's shoulders.

The others didn't really stay around to talk, Charlie, Gretchen, Happy, Phil, and Violet ran off a split second after coming back from the dead.

"See you around, sister!" said Tip saluting me as he jumped onto Dash's back before the walrus waddled away down the street.

"I must get back to my village," said Pocahontas as she gave me a quick hug. She then disappeared as well.

Wendy stayed behind for a moment, staring at me. Her face showed no reaction, but her blue eyes were ablaze with – anger? Hatred? I couldn't tell, but she too left without saying a word to me.

"Let's go already! I want to see Ella," said Sinbad becoming anxious. All of us exchanged worried glances and Grandpa pulled him aside to talk.

"Oh, come on!" Melody begged grabbing her sister's hand, "I have to see Jim!" The two mermaids ran off down the street, and Dimitri followed. Sinbad finished talking to Grandpa and somberly walked back to the Benbow Inn. My heart went out to him.

"Come, Aralyne," said Grandpa gesturing me to follow him again, "We must plan your coronation." I nodded, and taking Tulio's hand we followed Nesidy's leader.

* * *

Jim was out, riding his solar surfer in the barren parts of the country way out of Nesidy's way. He rose up above the thick clouds and into the sunny sky, much brighter and more beautiful than the dreary surface of the ground, which saw only the bottoms of the clouds. Jim looked below him and decided that he had risen high enough. He dropped the solar sail on his surfer and began his free-fall. As he fell, he performed several stunts. Once he had fallen to about forty feet above the bottom of the quarry, he opened the solar sail again and it caught the sun, rocketing Jim forward. Jim shouted in delight, I mischievous smile crossing his lips. He had become more reckless without Sinbad or Melody around, and didn't care if his life ended up in danger.

Jim cruised down the valley, crouching upon his surfer for more speed. He ground a pipe, crashed through a barrier intended to keep people out, and began cruising again, seeing a large piece of machinery digging into the quarry wall. The machine appeared to be a huge wheel that scraped rocks downward. There were openings along the inside rim of the circle that the machinery forms, and it was obvious that Jim intended to time his flight perfectly to go through an opening and come through on the other side of the machinery. It was also clear that if he did not time the flight perfectly, he could easily be crushed to death. He smiled at the machinery challengingly. As he approached the opening he dropped his solar sail and leaned forward.

"Come on," Jim muttered anxiously as he got nearer.

He ground through the opening and burst through the other side. As he came through, he grabbed the back of his surfer in a quick stunt and whooped in delight. He quickly raised his solar sail again and began rising, still feeling ecstatic. Laughing in triumph, Jim continued cruising, still with a smile on his face. Suddenly two robotic constables came up behind him, their sirens blaring.

Wincing, Jim rolled his eyes and grumbled out sarcastically, "Ugh, great."

* * *

While racing to the Benbow Inn, Melody, Ariel, and Dimitri were constantly stopped due to the fact that everyone was amazed to see them alive. And the word spread very quickly especially since, Charlie, Gretchen, Happy, Jaq, Phil, Violet, and Wendy had made themselves known. Sinbad, was of course, right behind them, but when others tried to stop him, he just kept pushing forward, not wanting to talk to anyone. A part of him wanted to find Ella and speak with her, but the other half was saying to leave her be. She was happy now with Edward, wasn't she?

Right as he got to the Benbow Inn, he saw two robotic constables leaving muttering something about it being the tenth time that year they had arrested Jim.

* * *

After talking, Helene and Shiloh went to the Benbow Inn to ask Mrs. Hawkins if they can have a room – share it, of course – for the night, or until Aralyne took them back home to the real world. And in exchange for the room, they could work there, Helene in the kitchen, and Shiloh cleaning the rooms. Of course, Mrs. Hawkins had asked if Shiloh wanted to stay with her parents, and with a scowl, the teenager adamantly said no. Catching the woman, alone, Helene apologized for upsetting her and Jim earlier, then went to work serving food to customers, while Shiloh was upstairs getting dirty sheets to wash.

While she was serving Shaggy and Scooby, yet _another_ plate of food – how long have they been there, and how much have they eaten already? – Helene overheard Mrs. Hawkins talking to Delbert Doppler.

"How's Jim doing?" asked the humanoid-canine.

"Much better," Sarah replied, "I know he. . . had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think that he's starting to turn a corner."

Suddenly the front door burst open and the two robot constables wheel in, Jim in between them.

"Mrs. Hawkins," said the first constable in a monotone voice.

Sarah dropped the dishes she had been carrying in horror and cried out, "Jim!"

Helene winced and muttered, "Ooh, wrong turn," right as the whole place went quiet to watch.

Jim attempted to throw off the constables and pull away, saying casually, "Okay, thanks for the lift, guys!"

"Not so fast!" said the first constable, stopping Jim and turning to Sarah, "We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area."

The second constable added, "Moving violation nine-zero-four, section fifteen, paragraph. . . uh. . ."

"Six?" Jim filled in for him sounding bored as he scratched his cheek.

"Thank you," said the first constable reluctantly.

"Don't mention it," Jim replied with a shrug.

"Jim!" Sarah sternly said as she walked up to the constables and her son.

The second constable said, "As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation."

"Yes, yes," she said, "No, I understand, um, but could, uh, co- uh, could we just-"

Delbert suddenly stood up and began walking towards them, clearing his throat. "Pardon me, officers? Ehm, if I might, uh, interject here? I am the noted astrophysicist, Doctor Delbert Doppler! . . . P'raps you've heard of me!. . . No? Uh, I have a clipping-"

The second constable leaned down and pointed at him, demanding, "Are you the boy's father?"

Sarah and Doppler began talking at once.

"Oh!"

"Wh- no!"

"Oh, good heavens, no-"

"No, he- EW!" said Sarah, and Delbert looked put off by her remark. "He's just an old friend of the family!"

The constables then leaned toward the humanoid-dog threateningly, causing him to lean back and they said in unison, "Back off, Sir!"

Sarah stepped between them and said hintingly, "Thank you, Delbert, I will take it from here!"

"Well, Sarah, if you insist," said Delbert gratefully then leaned in to her and whispered, "Don't ever let me do that again."

Delbert walked back to his table, and Helene shook her head at his blunder. By then, Shiloh had come down the stairs with an armload of sheets and scuttled over to her best friend whispering, "What's going on?"

Helene shook her head to indicate silence and nodded towards the scene before them. The constables turned to Sarah once more.

"Due to repeated violations of statute fifteen-C," the first constable continued, "we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to juvenile hall. That's final."

"Thank you, officers," said Sarah rounding on Jim, her voice becoming stern, "It won't - happen - again."

The two constables then took turns speaking.

"We see his type all the time, ma'am."

"Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders."

"Losers."

Jim scowled at them.

"You take care, now!" said the first constable pleasantly

"Let's motor!" declared the second constable.

Both constables exited through the front door, slamming it behind them. Everyone watched them go, then the Hawkins suddenly look around the inn, realizing that it was silent. The entire crowd stared at them, then quickly returned to their previous activity, pretending not to have noticed the incident. Helene and Shiloh were about to continue their work when they saw Sarah turn to Jim, who had begun clearing tables without a word.

"Jim, I have had it! Do you want to go to juvenile hall? Is that it?" Mrs. Hawkins demanded. Jim refused to turn around and face her; he continued clearing tables. "Jim. Jim, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you-"

Jim suddenly turned around and faced her. Insistently, he said, "Mom, it's no big deal! There was nobody around, those cops just won't get off my. . ." His voice trailed off when he saw Sarah looking at him disappointedly.

"Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future!" she stated before turning away to take Hercules's order.

Jim picked up his tray of dirty dishes and started to walk towards the kitchen, looking forlornly at the stacks of other dirty dishes on the tables. "Yeah, what future?" he muttered.

At that moment, the door opened once again and a man stepped inside saying, "Jim? You got arrested? Man! You've been getting in trouble without me?!"

Everyone swiveled around to see Sinbad standing in the doorway with a mischievous grin on his face. Helene gasped and dropped the tray she held in shock, the plates shattering and food getting all over the floor. Mrs. Hawkins gave a small scream, a hand clamped over her mouth. Jim stood there in shock, not believing his eyes. Everyone else just stared. Shiloh, not knowing what was going on, looked at Helene then and Sinbad, then gazed at everyone else's reaction.

Mrs. Hawkins and Jim suddenly dropped what they held and ran to him, both giving him a hug.

"Sinbad, you're _alive!_" said Sarah as she began to sob, "But _how?!_"

The man shrugged and replied, "I don't know how, actually. None of us do."

"None of you?" Jim repeated then his eyes widened. "Wait! You're not the only one are you? Mel? Is she –?"

Sinbad waved to the door, replying, "She was on her way but got caught up by the crowd."

Jim suddenly bolted from the building.

"Hel, what's going on?" Shiloh whispered to her friend.

Helene gently nudged her away and said, "I'll tell you, later. I promise. You'd better take those to get washed."

Shiloh looked slightly annoyed, but then left to do as she was told. Helene knelt down and picked up as much glass as she could, placing them on the tray.

While Sarah went off somewhere to cry in private, Sinbad had spotted the young woman cleaning up the mess on the floor. "Let me help you," he said kneeling beside her to pick up the glass. Startled, she looked up and smiled at him. Sinbad was stunned by how beautiful she was.

"Hi," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, "I'm Helene Robinson."

"I'm Sinbad," he replied. When most of the mess had been picked up, Helene lifted the tray, but he said, "Oh let me take that for you! You may cut those pretty little hands of yours."

"Oh, thank you!" she replied with a giggle as he took the tray from her. The two smiled at each other for a moment, neither one of them noticing Proteus and John Rolfe standing in the door way to the inn (they came to see Sinbad) looking livid.

* * *

By the time Tulio and I left Grandpa, night had already fallen, and we went home. I wasn't worried about the girls since Dimitri had come to tell me they were staying at the Benbow Inn with Ariel and Melody. Once inside the house, I had found a folded up tent in the closet and pulled it out right before changing into one of Tulio's shirts for pajamas.

Before he could change clothes, I grabbed a pillow, blanket, and the tent, and shoved him out of the bedroom, through the house.

"Out," I said opening the front door.

"What?! Why?!" he demanded staring at me incredulously.

"Because I'm still mad at you," I replied, "Now, out!"

"But this is _my_ house," he protested.

"I SAID OUT!" I shrieked, shoving him outside.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked.

I threw the pillow, blanket, and tent in his face. Holding the items in his arms he stared at me as if I were playing a sick joke on him. Giving him a sweet smile, I said, "Good night!" and shut the door, locking it in the process.

"Dammit woman!" I heard him say, his voice coming out muffled.

"What did you say?!" I yelled out.

"Nothing!" he replied.

When I heard him grumble on the other side of the door, I smiled smugly at the wood before turning on my heel to go to bed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_(Song in this chapter is "For a Moment" – with a couple of alterations – from the movie "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea".)_

"Trust me! This time I'm _sure_ I've got it right," Morgana declared as she and her mini-shark sidekick Undertow were in their icy lair. Morgana was trying to create a potion to make the shark his normal size again since she had accidentally shrunk him a couple of months ago.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time, and I was sore for a week," Undertow grumbled.

"Oh, stop your carping and stand still," she said aiming for him.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt," he whimpered right as she shot her magic into the potion bowl, and a light struck the shark. At first he began to grow, and Morgana laughed in delight, but then he shrank back to the puny size. Becoming frustrated, the sea witch throw potion bottles into the bowl, and the light continued to strike him, turning him into a myriad of other sea creatures until he reverted back to miniature shark.

"Oh, it's just no use," Morgana said in despair, "The power of the trident is just too strong for me to overcome."

"I bet Ursula could've done it," Undertow muttered.

"_What_ was that you _said?_" she snarled angrily, rounding on him. Morgana didn't want her sister's name mentioned around her. When they were brought back to life by Chernabog, Ursula had blamed Morgana for their deaths, and Morgana had left, not wanting to be near her sister ever again.

Undertow replied, "Nothin'. I'm just sayin'..."

"Stop criticizing me!" she shrieked throwing a bottle at him, but missed and it smashed against the wall, "That's all my mother ever did was criticize me! It was always _Ursula this_ or _Ursula that_... or, _Morgana, why can't you be more like your sister... Ursula!_"

"Well, it isn't Ursula's fault I got miniaturized. It's _yours!_" Undertow shot at her.

"Is not!" she retaliated.

"Your fault that we had to hide out here for 12 frostbitten years."

"Is not!"

"Your fault that we can never show our faces in polite society again!"

"You're really pushing it, small fry," she snarled into his face.

Suddenly a magic bubble formed before them, grabbing their attention, and inside the bubble, they could see Aralyne trying to talk to another girl with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes.

"_Shiloh, please talk to me."_

"_No! You lied to me, Mom, and I can't forgive that!"_

The two villains exchanged evil sneers and Morgana said, "This is just the kind of break in the ice we've been waiting for. When Aralyne's innocent little daughter... finds out all of the truths she's been hiding... she's going to have lots of questions. And who'll be right there with all the answers?"

"We will," Undertow said eagerly eyeing the sword strapped to Aralyne's back. He knew what the sword was and the power it possessed.

"Exactly! She'll be the perfect tool for Aralyne's undoing," Morgana said.

"And I'll get to be big again," the shark added with glee.

"Finally I'll succeed at the one thing my sister never could," said Morgana.

"Really, really big again!"

"Total domination of the seas!" Morgana crowed.

"I'll be huge!"

The two villains laughed and danced around the lair.

* * *

After telling her mom that she would never forgive her, Shiloh saw the tears enter Aralyne's eyes, and actually enjoyed seeing that. Normally seeing her mother cry upset her, but she was too hurt to care about that. Now that she was on her break, she wanted to be alone. The only person she could talk to, of course, was Helene, but Hel was still working, so Shiloh left back towards the beach. Once there, she found someone renting out rowboats, so she got one and decided to go out to the sea for a bit to clear her mind and make sure that no Nesidy citizens bothered her.

As soon as she was far enough away from land, she sat in the boat and listened to the waves as the boat gently rocked back and forth. It was so calm and peaceful out here. Running her fingers through the water, she wondered if mermaids were real, and if they were, what would it be like to be one.

* * *

"Oh, this is delicious. This is divine!" said Morgana gleefully as she watched Shiloh row out to sea through her magic bubble.

"Let's go, flatsos," said Undertow to the two manta rays, Cloak and Dagger.

The three fish swam out of the lair and Morgana called out to them, "Hurry, Undertow. There's a little girl out there who needs our help."

* * *

Shiloh didn't know how long she was just lounging about in the boat, but suddenly, it began moving on its own. Panicking, she tried rowing back to shore, but made no progress and tried screaming for help until her voice gave out. No one was able to hear her! What if she drifted for days before anyone realized she was gone and died of starvation and dehydration?!

* * *

Under the ocean, Sebastian was swimming towards King Triton's palace when he heard someone screaming above shore. Curious, he looked up to see two manta rays and a tiny shark pulling a boat. Swimming upward and making sure the three others didn't see him, the crab snuck his way onto the boat to see a teenager girl.

"What's going on?" the crab asked and the girl turned to him startled.

Her golden brown eyes widened and she said, "_Sebastian?!_" Before he could say anything, she continued on, "Sebastian! Go get help from Nesidy, please! Tell them Shiloh sent you!" Then without really thinking, she picked him up and threw him as hard as she could back into the ocean towards land.

As he swam towards Nesidy, he was trying not to panic, speaking to himself, "All right, Sebastian, you must remain calm. This is not your fault. All you have to do is go in there and calmly explain that a girl named Shiloh is being kidnapped. No reason to lose your head. Whatever you do... you absitively, positutely... must not panic."

Right as he got onto the beach, he saw Aralyne and heard her call out, "Shiloh?" He gasped an ran towards her, yelling.

* * *

When I had returned home, distraught by Shiloh's outburst, Tulio said I shouldn't take no for an answer and get her to talk to me no matter what. I said he was right, and returned to the Benbow Inn, but Mrs. Hawkins had told me that Shiloh went on her break and left the inn. I then walked all around town looking for her until Baloo the bear told me he saw her going towards the beach. Thanking him for the info, I sprinted towards the beach and got there in a manner of minutes.

I had only called out Shiloh's name once when I heard a familiar voice shouting, "Shiloh's gone! Shiloh's gone! Shiloh's gone!" Then felt a tug on the hem of my lavender dress.

Glancing down I said in mild surprise, "Sebastian? Well, what are you doing here?"

"All my fault!" he wailed, sobbing into my dress, "I didn't rescue her! I don't deserve to live!"

"Gone? Gone where?" I asked in concern, feeling my heart sink with dread.

"Out. Out to the sea," he explained, "She's being kidnapped!" He then blew his nose on my dress, and I had to hide my disgust.

I suddenly realized what he said. "What do you mean? Who could be kidnapping her? Where would they take her?"

* * *

"To Morgana's," said Undertow with a wicked smile. Getting tired of her constant shouts for help, he finally revealed himself to Shiloh, and began earning her trust.

"And she can tell me the truth, everything my mom's been keeping from me?"

"Oh, sure, kid. Morgana's the best. She'll help ya," Undertow agreed.

Shiloh bit her lip in thought for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Then let's go."

Cloak and Dagger pulled her even further across the ocean right as fog descended upon the water, hiding them from view. After a while in silence, it became supremely cold, and Shiloh shivered, partially glad she decided to wear Tulio's black jacket over the outfit Kim Possible let her borrow. They entered an icy cavern where Morgana sat on a strip of ice, waiting.

"Angel face, meet the one and only... Morgana," said Undertow.

"Oh, welcome, my precious," Morgana gushed as she helped Shiloh out of the boat and onto the ice, "Oh, don't be shy. Come in. Come in out of the cold. Sit, sit. Put your – feet – up. Hungry?" She pulled out a tray filled with an assortment of disgusting-looking seafood. "Afraid all I have is a cold plate. Smelt-cicle? Kelp chip? Hush guppy?"

"Uh, no, thank you," Shiloh said politely trying not to show how much she wanted to vomit, "I was hoping you could tell me about this place and everyone here... My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand."

"Oh, you're not the only one with a mother who doesn't understand you," Morgana said sympathetically, "Believe me, I know just how you feel. Dear child, did you ever consider... you are here... because your destiny is waiting for you? Oh, deep down... you know you weren't meant to be a lowly normal human. What you are is something... far more enchanting."

Using her magic, she conjured up a magical bubble and inside was an image of Shiloh dressed as a princess standing beside the ocean. When she jumped into the water, her dress disappeared and her legs transformed into a green tail.

"A mermaid?" Shiloh breathed in amazement, but then shook her hood, her tone becoming more somber, "But it's not possible."

Morgana laughed and replied, "Darling, anything's possible."

"You can turn me into a mermaid?" Shiloh asked eagerly, hoping for it to be true.

"Piece of fish cake, honey," said Morgana making the bubble vanish.

"Lots of luck," Undertow muttered, rolling his eyes as he watched Morgana move over to a shelf of potions. When the witch pulled out a glowing magenta bottle, he gasped out, "Ursula's magic? Where'd you get that?"

"I've been saving it for a special occasion," Morgana explained returning to Shiloh's side, "One drop of this and, bada-bing, bada-boom! You're in fin city! Whee!"

"Really?" Shiloh asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Come, my darling. Your destiny awaits you," said Morgana pouring a drop of the potion onto Shiloh's leg. A green light surrounded the lower half of her body, and when the light faded, she had a green tail.

"I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid!" Shiloh squealed out in glee fingering her fins.

"Say it loud, say it proud!" crowed Morgana.

"I'm a mermaid!" Shiloh shouted diving into the ocean.

Once she was out of sight, Undertow growled to Morgana, "You had this all along. You coulda changed me back. Why, I oughta..."

"Keep your scales on, small fry," said the sea witch slipping into the water after the teenager, "I'm still reeling her in."

* * *

Tulio had managed to borrow Captain Amelia's boat and we sailed out for a bit, searching for Shiloh. Helene and Grandpa were with us to help.

"Oh, Grandpa, I'm so worried," I fretted biting my thumb as I gazed out over the foggy ocean.

"Everything's going to be all right, Aralyne. We have search parties scouring the ocean. We'll find her," Grandpa reassured me.

"Aralyne, maybe you could go into the ocean to look for her. You know, as a mermaid?" Tulio suggested coming up behind me.

"But, Tulio..." I said turning to him.

"I need to stay here and lead the search on land. But you know these waters... and you know our daughter. You have to go," Tulio said.

"It may be dangerous," Helene spoke up with a frown.

"Tulio's right, Hel," I said with a sigh, "I should have known I couldn't keep Shiloh from Incantationen. It's a part of her. And a part of me. I have to go."

"Then I'm going with you!" Helene declared. I nodded my consent, knowing arguing with her would be pointless.

Grandpa then said, "Aralyne, about your sword. I didn't say this before, but Excalibur has magical abilities, one of them being the power of transformation. It can turn the two of you into mermaids."

I pulled the sword out of its scabbard from my back and eyed the weapon.

That's when Tulio wrapped me up in his arms and said, "Bring her home."

After giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, Helene and I climbed onto the ship's rail. Focusing on the magic of Excalibur, a white light suddenly glowed from it and struck the two of us, turning us into mermaids. Before the transformation was complete, we dove into the water.

Beneath the waves, Helene was admiring her blue fins and blue seashell bra, but I hardly paid attention to my purple ones.

"Hel," I said, putting Excalibur back into its scabbard which was still attached to my back (thankfully, 'cause my dress disappeared and was replaced by purple seashells), "We should split up. We'll cover more ocean that way and will be able to find Shiloh a lot faster."

Helene nodded her agreement and we swam off in different directions.

* * *

"What a totally cool feeling!" Shiloh exclaimed as she swam throughout the ocean interacting with other sea creatures. Then for some reason unknown to her, she began singing:

"_Okay, get a grip_

_Get the hang of this flipper_

_It's like slipping two feet_

_Into one big, huge slipper_

_This way is left_

_Which way is right_

_Oh, now I'll be circling_

_In circles all night_

_Oh, so this is forward_

_No problem_

_I can't believe_

_I can do this and more_

_To swim in the sea_

_Like I walk on the shore_

_Out of my shell_

_Not closed up like a clam_

_Look out, sea_

_This is me_

_Here I am_

_For a moment_

_All of me_

_Is alive and at home in the sea_

_I'm swirling and twirling_

_So graceful and grand_

_Not stubbing my toes_

_Getting stuck in the sand_

_For a moment_

_Life is cool_

_I'm a splash_

_In the world's biggest pool_

_This is more than my thoughts_

_Ever thought it could be_

_For a moment_

_Just a moment_

_Lucky me"_

* * *

I swam by a school of fish watching the children stick close to their parents, and felt a pang, wishing I had Shiloh with me.

"_If only for one moment_

_I had shared with you_

_All I know_

_This world wouldn't be_

_A mystery_

_But, why did you have to go"_

* * *

Shiloh watched as a couple of baby seals dove into the water to swim, excitement bubbling within her.

"_Everything's newer_

_And brighter and bluer_

_And truer to life than before_

_Watch me soar_

_For a moment_

_I can shine_

_Got a grin_

_And a fin that works fine_

_My fingers are wrinkly_

_And I really don't care_

_If all of my curls_

_Have curled out of my hair_

_For a moment_

_I can feel_

_All the dreams_

_I've been dreaming are real_

_Wish my mother_

_Could hear it_

_The sea is my song_

_For a moment_

_Just a moment_

_I belong"_

* * *

Swimming to a rock I recognized as the one Ariel sat on in _The_ _Little Mermaid_, I plucked a yellow flower from it and held it close.

"_I will find you, my darling_

_And the moment that I do_

_I'll hold you close_

_My Shiloh_

_And sing the song of the sea_

_With you_

_Sing the song of the sea…"_

* * *

As the sun set, Shiloh rode on the back of a whale, enjoying the view.

"_For a moment, just a moment_

_I belong"_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

_(Songs in this chapter are "Tip and Dash" – with a couple of alterations – from the movie "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea", and "Fathoms Below" from the movie "The Little Mermaid".)_

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" Shiloh exclaimed swimming right up to Morgana and giving the sea witch a big hug.

Now that she had earned the teenager's trust, she decided to play out the lie even further, and pretended to cry. "Oh!"

"What's the matter?" the teenager inquired with concern pulling away.

"Oh, I knew this would happen," Morgana sobbed, "One taste, and you're hooked. Oh, Undertow, I'm such a failure, such a..." Undertow pretended to cry as well and handed Morgana a handkerchief which she used to blow her nose. "Oh, my precious... there wasn't enough potion for this to be a forever spell."

Shiloh felt her heart drop and begged, "Please. I-I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl. Isn't there some way I can stay a mermaid?"

"Oh, I'm afraid there's absolutely no possible way," said Morgana then suddenly added, "Well, there is one way. No. What am I thinking? It's far too dangerous."

"What? Wh... What's too dangerous?" Shiloh demanded.

Hiding an evil smile, Morgana replied, "Well, I could make the spell last longer... if I had my magic sword." Using the ink from her tentacles, she created a picture of Excalibur. "Oh, but it was stolen years ago... by a deranged kleptomaniac... and there's no one to get it back for me." She then added a really bad image of Grandpa in his dragon form. Of course, Shiloh had never met Grandpa so she didn't know who he was, or what he looked like as a dragon or human.

"Maybe I could get it back for you," the teenager suggested.

"You would do that for me?" Morgana asked feigning surprise.

"If I did, would you make me a mermaid forever?" the teenager begged.

"Even longer, if you like," said Morgana with an evil smile. Using her magic, she then created a map out of ice and handed it to the teenaged mermaid. "Now, this map is enchanted to trace the sword's whereabouts."

Gazing at the map, Shiloh's eyes widened when she saw a little dot labeled, Atlantica. "Atlantica?" she gasped in surprise, looking up at the sea witch, "You mean it's not just an old fish tale? It really exists?"

"Of course it exists, dear," said Morgana, "Whoever told you otherwise?"

"My mother," Shiloh replied bitterly.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't mean to be cruel and deceitful," said Morgana enjoying the angry look on Shiloh's face.

Shaking her head, the teenager replied, "Okay, I'll bring back your sword. You can count on me!"

As Shiloh swam off with the map, Morgana called out, "Be careful, dear. Enjoy those fins!" then added quietly in a sinister tone, "While you can."

* * *

After telling me the news of Shiloh being kidnapped, I know Sebastian had returned to the sea as quickly as possible, muttering something about how he wasn't supposed to associate with humans. So, I hadn't expected to run into him again so soon. He and Flounder were heading towards Atlantica.

"Sebastian, Flounder, wait!" I called out quickly swimming to them.

"Aralyne!" Flounder exclaimed swimming into my arms, "You're back!"

I gave him a quick hug then explained why I was there and asked him and the crab if they would help me find my daughter.

"Wild seahorses couldn't stop me!" Flounder said while Sebastian nodded.

The crab said King Triton might be able to help as well and I pondered on the word _might_. He was good, so why wouldn't he want to help me?

As we swam towards Atlantica, we passed through a miniature kelp forest and Sebastian said, "I don't remember this much kelp when we came through here this morning."

A piece of kelp suddenly slapped my behind (do mermaids even have butts?) and I shoved it back, becoming suspicious. Kelp wasn't this thick or animal-like.

"Kelp, schmelp," said Flounder pretending to be brave, "I ain't afraid of these overgrown weeds." He began doing some underwater karate moves, destroying some kelp. "Hi-yah! Take that! And that!" When he hit one kelp, it didn't bust, and he tried again with the same result. We all looked up to see a bunch of sinister looking eels glaring down at us.

"Guys?" said Sebastian in a squeaky tone, "That ain't kelp!" The eels charged for us. "Go, go, go, go!" The three of us swam for our lives towards some sort of underwater rock tower. Sebastian stopped on a ledge and told Flounder and me, "Keep going!" Not wanting to leave the crab behind, I stopped, and watched him shove a boulder off the ledge towards the eels. Unfortunately, the dodged, and came after me and Flounder, leaving Sebastian alone.

The fish and I swam towards some sort of cavern. "This way. Quick!" I panted becoming tired from all of the exercise. Man I was out of shape! "Where's Sebastian?" I inquired when we ducked behind a column. The eels were searching for us, and I held Flounder close when they swam by, thankfully not finding us. Flounder suddenly hiccupped, grabbing the eels' attention, and he screamed as I shoved him away so we could continue fleeing for our lives, entering a cave. Flounder and I hit a dead end and he clutched onto my arms, keeping me from reaching back for Excalibur.

Suddenly, octopus arms reached down from a hole above us, and pulled the both of us out of the cavern.

"Now!" the octopus shouted and off to the side, I saw a Manta Ray and a sea turtle launch a blowfish across the ocean, hitting a column. That column broke, striking another, and it caused a domino effect until the last column landed in the hole right as the eels were trying to come out.

"Awesome!" Flounder exclaimed right as the Manta Ray, turtle, and the blowfish came to join us.

"They hurtin' for certain," said the Manta Ray, who introduced himself as Ray-Ray.

The turtle agreed and his name was Shelbow. The blowfish, Cheeks, just laughed.

As Flounder and I pulled away from Ink Spot, the octopus, I said, "Sebastian's still back there!"

"Follow me!" Flounder cried swimming away, and we did, with the other sea creatures speaking at once.

"Let's go."

"Right in your wake, kid."

I had forgotten, there was another entrance/exit to the cave and choked back a scream when the eels suddenly appeared before us, snarling.

When one got right in my face, Flounder slapped its face with his tail and demanded, "How do you like that?" The eel obviously didn't like that and went after him. Flounder took off, screaming.

"Flounder!" I cried, about to go after them, but then the rest of the eels surrounded us. As the eels inched closer, I pulled out Excalibur, ready to use it. Hearing my friend's scream, I saw Flounder return, still trying to dodge the eel chasing him.

"Hey! Flounder at twelve o'clock!" Ink Spot shouted.

"12:04, actually," Shelbow corrected.

"Flounder!" I shouted, keeping one eye on him and the other on the eels before us. I swiped at one of the eels that tried taking a bit out of Ray-Ray, and it backed off, hissing at me. Recalling when I spent time with Flounder the first time I was a mermaid, he showed me some swimming tricks. "Do the corkscrew!"

"Break out all the utensils," said Shelbow right as Flounder started spinning around just like a corkscrew. He weaved around the eels, as one continued to follow him, and I saw Sebastian hanging onto the its tail for dear life. We all began cheering him on.

"Who the fisht?"

"That's it."

"Go, Flounder! Go, go!"

The eels got twisted around into a knot, and they were unable to go after any of us.

"Yeah, mon, just like we planned it," said Sebastian releasing the eel's tail.

"Way to go, Flounder, you did it!" I exclaimed, returning Excalibur to its scabbard as we all swam over to him.

"We did it, mon," said Sebastian giving Flounder a high-five.

"We sure did," Flounder agreed.

As we began swimming away, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the knot of eels struggling to move, and hit a column. It suddenly teetered over, heading straight for the crab.

"Sebastian!" I screamed heading for him.

"Look out!" Flounder shouted.

Before the column could hit the crab, I got between it and him. I felt it strike the back of my head, and I lost consciousness as I felt myself drifting to the ocean floor….

* * *

Ink Spot quickly swam over and caught Aralyne before she could hit the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?" Flounder asked full of concern.

"We need to get her to Atlantica! Quickly!" Sebastian exclaimed, and the six sea creatures swam her over to the underwater city as fast as possible.

Upon arriving, they took her straight to the palace to King Triton and Queen Athena.

"Aralyne!" said the Queen, recognizing the girl right away as she was set upon the floor.

"Sebastian, what is _she _doing here?! You know I don't want any association between humans and sea creatures! Especially since it was a _human_ that had killed Ariel and Melody!"

"Your Majesty, please!" Sebastian quickly said, "She's searching for her daughter who was kidnapped, and she got injured saving my life!"

"At least allow her the time to rest until she's better," Athena said placing a hand upon her husband's arm, "Don't forget we had taken her in once before."

"Very well," said Triton reluctantly, "but _only _to rest! She must leave after that!"

Right as he was turning away to leave, Aralyne moaned and slowly came to.

* * *

"Oh, my head," I groaned opening my eyes. I found myself staring at a bunch of strangers, and sat up with a gasp, pulling away from them. "W-who are you?"

"Aralyne, sweetie, it's okay. You're safe now," said the beautiful mermaid who smiled warmly at me.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

The merman who was swimming away came to a halt and turned to me, but said nothing.

"Aralyne, don't you recognize me?" the mermaid inquired, her brow furrowing.

I shook my head and looked around at the sea creatures surrounding me. "No. I'm sorry. I don't remember you – _any _of you. I – I can't remember _anything!_"

Panic swelled within me. _Why_ couldn't I remember anything?!

"You had an accident and got hit on the head," the crab said patting my hand with one of his claws, "Everything will be okay."

The mermaid and merman glanced at each other, having some sort of silent exchange. When the merman nodded, the mermaid smiled at me once more and said, "I'm Athena, your mother."

* * *

After sending Aralyne to bed in the princess' room, Athena and Triton and called all of their daughters and explained what happened to Aralyne. Of course the girls were excited to have their friend back and were surprised to hear that Triton and Athena were adopting her, but they weren't supposed to tell Aralyne who she really is. No one was to tell her the truth, not even Sebastian, Flounder, or even any of the other sea creatures she had just met. Aralyne was to live the rest of her life with them, as a mermaid.

* * *

Shiloh had been travelling all night, sleeping for only a couple of hours and now it was morning. "Hmm, let's see," she said studying the map as she sat on the back of a whale. A glowing dot representing Excalibur was heading straight for Atlantica and she muttered the directions out loud to herself, "South to Two Circles Pass... then, uh, north to... No, no, um, east... to, uh, hmm..." The whale suddenly brushed up against some seaweed and sneezed, sending the teenager fly and landing on a piece of ice. The map shattered near her head. "My map," she said despairingly sitting up and picking up the pieces, "It's ruined. Now how am I gonna find my way to Atlantica?"

"Atlantica?" said a male voice and she turned to see a penguin and Walrus waddling towards her. It was the walrus that had spoken, "We know where it is. We'll take you there."

"You will?" Shiloh inquired eagerly, a smile spreading across her lips, "My name is Shiloh."

"I'm Dash, and this is Tip," the walrus said gesturing to the penguin.

"Hey! Way to give our information out to total strangers!" Tip grumbled, "And I didn't agree to helping her!"

"She's a damsel in distress," Dash pointed out and Shiloh could practically see a light bulb come to life above the penguin's head.

"Oh… all right," said Tip, "Follow us." He dove into the ocean and Shiloh and Dash followed. After a few minutes of swimming in silence, they began singing, taking turns at the appropriate times:

"_Taming the tides_

_Swarming the seas_

_Beware, barracudas_

_Drop to your knees_

_Defending our friends_

_And anemones_

_As big as a whale_

_Hey!_

_With a much smaller tail_

_Facing the foe_

_With our fearless flukes_

_Daring the dastards_

_To put up their dukes_

_Great globs of gore_

_We'll storm the shore_

_And seek the unknown_

_Then can we go home?_

_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers-slash-explorers_

_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers-slash-explorers_

_Our gallant quest to do our best_

_And smile for our adorers_

_We'll save the day_

_And make a splash_

_Titanic Tip_

_And Daring Dash_

_We'll clobber those crabs_

_With their clammy claws_

_We'll shatter those sharks_

_With their savage jaws_

_The battle is fierce_

_And mercifully brief_

_The conquering heroes return_

_As kings of the reef_

_We'll dine with the best_

_Dressed with a flair_

_Climb every mountain_

_Because it's there_

_Come on, follow me_

_We'll make history_

_To courage, to us_

_The sword_

_Or bust_

_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers-slash-explorers_

_Titanic Tip and Daring Dash_

_Adventurers-slash-explorers_

_We'll save the day_

_And make a splash_

_Shiloh_

_Tip_

_And Daring Dash_

_All for three_

_And three for one_

_Atlantica_

_Here we come"_

* * *

Morgana was watching Shiloh's progress through her magic bubble and muttered aloud, "That's right, Princess. Just a little further." She suddenly turned to the manta rays and commanded, "Cloak! Dagger! Go make sure that no one interferes with her return, hmm?" The two manta rays left the lair and Morgana returned her attention to the magic bubble.

* * *

Near the country of Insulam Fortium, it was incredibly cloudy in the morning sky. Birds were flying and porpoises were swimming happily. From the fog a ship appeared crashing through the waves.

"_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue_

_And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho_

_Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you_

_In mysterious fathoms below."_

"Isn't this great?" said Prince Hans in delight, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!"

Grimsby, leaning over side, replied sarcastically, "Oh yes . . . delightful . . . ."

"A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Triton must be in a friendly-type mood," said one sailor hauling up a net filled with fish onto the deck.

"King Triton?" Hans asked in curiosity.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad," explained a second sailor pulling a fish out of the net, "Thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Merpeople!" Grimsby scoffed at them, "Hans, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" the second sailor snapped, waving the fish in Grimsby's face, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." The fish in his hand flopped away and landed back in the ocean, relieved.

"_Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below."_

Now free, the fish swam away.

_(Prince Hans is from Frozen, of course. Can't wait to see the movie!)_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

I swam right towards a sunken ship, a bag dangling from my shoulder. I stared at the ruins in wonder, excited to figure out its secrets.

From a distance, I heard Flounder call out, "Aralyne, wait for me…."

"Flounder, hurry up!" I said a bit impatiently.

He finally caught up to me and said, "You know I can't swim that fast."

"There it is," I said ignoring his statement, "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah . . . sure . . ." he said disinterestedly, "it - it's great. Now let's get outta here."

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" I teased.

"Who, me?" he replied, "No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." He coughed unconvincingly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks," I suggested then swam into the sunken ship through a porthole.

"O.K. Yeah - you go," he said agreeing at first, but then realized what I said and added, "I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Aralyne!" He tried to fit through porthole, but got stuck. "Aralyne . . . I can't . . . I mean – Aralyne, help!"

"Oh, Flounder," I said laughing.

He then whispered to me, "Aralyne, do you really think there might be sharks around here?"

"Flounder, don't be such a guppy."

"I'm not a guppy," he protested as I grabbed his fins and pulled him through the porthole. We then swam through the ship. "This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" he saw a skull, and screamed, crashed into a pillar causing a cave in and swam frantically away, knocking me over. "Aralyne!

"Oh, are you okay?" I inquired hugging him.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . . ." he replied, shaking in my arms.

Looking up, I saw something silver glinting in the water. "Oh my gosh!" I gasped out releasing Flounder and swimming towards it, "Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" It was long and thin and had several spikes at one end of it.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?" Flounder inquired.

"I don't know," I muttered, developing a headache. I had a feeling I knew what this thing was, but I couldn't remember. Daddy did say that my memories would return eventually. "But I bet Scuttle will," I added putting the item in my bag. I had only met Scuttle just moments ago thanks to Flounder, and the seagull seemed to know a lot about human stuff.

"What was that?" Flounder suddenly asked, warily looking around, "Did you hear something?"

I picked up another object, this one made of wood, and curved into an odd S shape. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" I pondered aloud, ignoring his questions.

"Aralyne . . ." he said sounding like he was ready to cry.

"Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen," I said stashing the item in my bag.

A split second later, I heard Flounder scream and turned to see a shark looming behind him. "Run! Run! We're gonna die!"

The shark chased us all around the ship. My bag got caught by a piece of wood and floated off my shoulder. I couldn't leave it behind! Turning around, I retrieved my bag right as the shark almost got us. We then headed for a porthole. After quickly shoving Flounder through, I swam out, and the shark crashed through the wall as if it didn't exist. We swam all around, dodging the shark and Flounder got knocked silly when he swam right into a mast. As he drifted down to the floor, I dove after him and caught him near an anchor. The shark headed straight for us, and I dodged at the last second. The shark got trapped in the anchor's hole and glared at us.

Now himself once more, Flounder chided the shark, "You big bully," then blew a raspberry. The shark snapped at him and he swam away scared.

As we headed for the surface, I laughed and said, "Flounder, you really are a guppy."

"I am not."

Flounder and I arrived to the surface where the seagull was lounging on a rock messing with a human object, I knew for some reason was called a telescope. "Scuttle!" I called out to him, waving to grab his attention.

He looked through the telescope the wrong way, shouting, "Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Aralyne, how you doin' kid?" Scuttle lowered the telescope and stared at me in surprise as I rolled my eyes at him. "Whoa, what a swim!"

"Scuttle - look what we found," I said pulling out the two objects I had collected just a few moments ago.

"Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy," said Flounder.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see," said Scuttle, picking up the silver pointy object, "Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual."

"What? What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"It's a dinglehopper!" he explained then began demonstrating how to use it, "Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!"

"A dinglehopper?" I repeated slightly skeptical, tilting my head to the side. To me, it didn't sound right and this object – whatever it is – was called something else, and I had a feeling it had nothing to do with hair. But I didn't question it. Scuttle was the expert, of course.

"What about that one?" Flounder inquired pointing the wooden _S_ shaped object.

Scuttle picked it up and said in excitement, "Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat." Again, for some reason, I knew that wasn't the right word for it. "Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehisterical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me." He blew into one end of the snarfblat, causing seaweed to pop out of the other end.

"Music?" I said wincing, as I recalled that Daddy had forbidden music because according to him, two of my sisters, Ariel and Melody – who I can't remember – had loved music before they were murdered by some evil human. I then remembered, "Oh, no! I was supposed to be home by now! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!"

Grabbing my treasures from Scuttle, I stuffed them back into my bag, and the entire time, he's muttering about the snarfblat, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you, Scuttle," I said with a wave before diving back into the ocean.

As we quickly swam back to Atlantica, we passed by the giant kelp forest, and I could hear music, but it was slightly muffled. Flounder and I exchanged curious glances before following it down into a hidden club where we found Ray-Ray, Shelbow, Cheeks, Ink Spot, and – to my utter surprise – Sebastian playing instruments. A myriad of fish and other sea creatures were dancing and I watched on in fascination. Flounder could barely contain himself and began moving to the music. Laughing, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out onto the dance floor. We swirled around to the music until there was a loud thumping noise, causing the musicians to stop, and everyone froze, turning to the door. The door burst open and a swarm of swordfish swam in.

"Jumpin' jellyfish!" said Sebastian.

"Oh no," I muttered, my eyes widening as I recognized the swordfish as Daddy's guards. Ink Spot created a cloud of ink as the sea creatures tried escaping.

"Quick! This way!" Flounder shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the cloud. For a moment, I couldn't see, and felt Flounder's fin slip from my hand. When the ink cloud cleared, I saw the swordfish had surrounded the band, Flounder, and me. Daddy floated in looking furious.

"This is how you watch over my daughter?" Daddy snarled at Sebastian and Flounder.

Sebastian began, but Daddy cut him off, "Sire, I …."

"I trusted you!"

"Sire," Sebastian said, lowering his head in shame.

"Guards!" he commanded pointing a sword at us, "Lock him away." I recognized the sword, vaguely. It was strapped to my back yesterday and Daddy took it from me before I was sent to bed.

When the swordfish headed straight for us, I said, "What? No!"

"Lock them _all_ away!" Daddy ordered, ignoring my protest.

"But, Your Majesty, please!" Sebastian cried swimming forward.

"Come on. Let's move it," said one of the swordfish, leading the band and Flounder away.

"Father, you can't do this!" I said swimming straight up to him.

"It's already done!" he roared at me, "Now get home!"

Trying not to cry, I turned and left the club, but when I looked back over my shoulder, I saw him using the magic in the sword to blast the entrance.

We returned to the palace in silence, the tension thick between us. Once there, he began to reprimand me in the throne room with my mother and sisters watching.

"You are confined to the palace, Aralyne," he said.

I muttered back angrily, "Why don't you just lock me in jail?"

Raising his voice, he repeated his earlier statement, but added a bit more to it, "Aralyne, you are confined to the palace until you understand what you've done."

"What did I do?" I demanded, "Tell me, Daddy…"

"Aralyne, leave it alone!" Attina snapped at me.

"No," I replied, "I haven't done anything wrong. All I did was listen to music."

"Which you know is forbidden!" he yelled.

"But _why?_" I demanded, "Why can't we have music?"

He looked stunned for a moment, but then shook his head and said, "This discussion is over."

"Just tell me!" I said as he began swimming away.

"I do _not_ have to explain myself to you," he replied.

"I don't understand," I said swimming after him, "I _love_ music!" In fact, my name meant _beautiful song_.

"I will not have music in my kingdom!" he roared at me.

I stared at him, hurt and said in a quieter tone, "I may not remember my sisters, but I _know_ they wouldn't have wanted this!" I left the throne room, crying.

* * *

After practically an entire day of searching for Shiloh, Helene had come across a reef and peered inside some anemone to see two clownfish she quickly recognized as Marlin and Nemo.

The smaller fish was excited as he bounced on his sleeping father, shouting, "First day of school! First day of school! Wake up, wake up! C'mon, first day of school!"

"I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes," Marlin muttered sleepily.

"Not you, dad. Me!" Nemo continued now bouncing all over the place, "Get up, get up! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! Oh boy! Oh boy!"

"All right, I'm up," Marlin said finally getting up.

"Oh boy-whoa!" Nemo suddenly flew out of the anemone and into a coral, becoming stuck, but it didn't bother him. "First day of school!"

Helene gasped in worry and was about to help him out, but Marlin got there before she did.

"Nemo, don't move! Don't move!" said the older clownfish, "You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it." He managed to pull Nemo out of the coral and Helene backed off for a moment. "All right, where's the break? You feel a break?"

"No," Nemo replied sounding bored.

"Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid is rushing to the area. Now, any rushing fluids?" Marlin demanded sounding frantic.

Nemo answered in the same tone, "No."

"Are you woozy?" inquired Marlin.

"No," said the younger fish once more.

"How many stripes do I have?" Marlin asked.

Rolling his eyes at his father's antics, Nemo said, "I'm fine."

Marlin practically yelled, "Answer the stripe question!"

"Three," said the younger fish.

"No!" Marlin said still not easing up, "See, something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three-that's all I have? Oh, you're okay. How's the lucky fin?"

"Lucky," said Nemo as he struggled to give his father a high-five.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school this year?" Marlin inquired, "'Cause there's no problem if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years."

"Come on, dad. It's time for school," the child said exasperated as he tried to leave.

"Ah-ah-ah! Forgot to brush," Marlin said stopping him, making it sound like Nemo had forgotten to brush his teeth. The younger clownfish looked at the anemone for a second. "Do you want this anemone to sting you?"

"Yes," Nemo said with a sly smile.

"Brush."

Nemo quickly did as he was told, brushing over the anemone and said, "Okay, I'm done."

"You missed a spot," said Marlin

"Where?" Nemo inquired.

"There," Marlin said then began tickling his son, "Ha ha! Right there. And here and here and here!"

Helene laughed at the sight and the two clownfish stopped goofing around to look up at her.

"Hey, look! A mermaid!" a female voice shouted, and Dory appeared out of nowhere swimming around Helene. "Hi! What's your name?! I'm Dory!"

"I'm sorry," Helene said sobering up, "I didn't mean to spy on you. My name is Helene – Hel – and I was wondering if any of you have seen a girl named Shiloh?"

"I haven't seen anyone," said Dory then turned to smile at the clownfish. When she turned her attention back to Helene, she once again exclaimed, "Hey, look! A mermaid! Hi! What's your name?! I'm Dory!"

"Ignore her," said Marlin swimming up to Helene, "She suffers from short-term memory loss. We'll help you find your friend."

"You will?" Helene said, a smile spreading across her face, "Thank you so much!"

Nemo had thought that being on an adventure was a lot more exciting, so he decided to skip out on school and tag along. The three fish then accompanied Helene as they searched for Shiloh.

After a while of swimming through an endless blue void, they came across a great white shark.

"Hello," said the shark smiling widely, causing the four companions to stop. Helene's eyes widened, while Marlin grabbed Nemo and they hid behind the mermaid.

Dory, on the other hand, just smiled and said, "Well, hi!"

"Name's Bruce," said the shark holding a fin out for them to shake, but Helene backed up. With a shrug, Bruce pulled his fin away and added, "It's all right, I understand. Why trust a shark, right? So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out so late, eh?"

"Nothing. We're not doing anything. We're not even out," Helene nervously stammered.

"Great!" Bruce said in delight, "Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get-together I'm havin'?"

"You mean like a party?" Dory inquired as Helene shook her head to get the fish to stop talking, but Dory was oblivious to it.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right-a party! What do you say?" asked Bruce.

"Ooh, I love parties! Parties are fun!" Dory exclaimed.

Helene put in, but Bruce cut her off, "Parties are fun, and it's tempting but—"

"Oh, come on, I insist." The shark began pushing them through the ocean.

"O-okay..that's all that matters," Marlin said sarcastically.

_(Sorry for the late update, guys. Was busy with school finals, now I'm on winter break. Yay! I'll post when I can when I'm not busy with another story I'm writing. T.T.F.N.!)_


End file.
